Les Aventures d'Erwin et Livaï Recueil de One-Shots EruRi
by fallenRaziel
Summary: Recueil d'OS EruRi, constitué de petites scénettes qui me trottent dans la tête et que j'écris quand l'envie est trop forte Bien que je place ces OS dans un contexte canon, ils ne font pas partie des Chroniques de Livaï, mais de mon headcanon. Ces OS peuvent être tour à tour romantiques, comiques, tristes, émouvants, coquins ou drôles (pas de sexe explicite).
1. N'essaie pas de comprendre

**N'ESSAIE PAS DE COMPRENDRE...**

Le froid de l'hiver hurlait dehors. Mais dedans, le crépitement des flammes dans le grand âtre du château suffisait à donner une impression de chaleur. Les pierres disjointes des murs anciens laissaient malgré tout passer des courants d'air que le feu ne parvenait pas à faire oublier totalement.

En cette fin d'année 846, les expéditions avaient cessé et ne reprendraient que l'année prochaine. Erwin Smith, le major du bataillon d'exploration, en avait donc profité pour tenter de dénicher un nouveau quartier général pour son régiment. Cet ancien bâtiment fortifié, à l'intérieur du Mur Rose, lui avait paru adéquat, mais le coût des réparations serait exorbitant, pas du tout dans les moyens du bataillon. Seules la salle commune et l'aile ouest tenaient encore debout. Il avait espéré en venant ici que les dégâts du temps ne soient pas si conséquents, et il s'était trompé.

Le temps de s'en rendre compte, la tempête de neige s'était levée, coupant toute possibilité de retour avant plusieurs heures. La nuit était tombée et l'avait forcé à rester ici. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas ; il était du genre à s'accommoder de toutes les situations. Assis dans le canapé qui trônait dans la pièce, il avait étalé devant lui sur une table basse quelques papiers importants qu'il avait emmenés avec lui. Il devait vérifier l'état des finances et se préparer à se rendre à des soirées de donateurs en cas de besoin.

Il parcourait des yeux de longues listes de fournitures quand la grande porte d'entrée claqua derrière lui. Un souffle violent chargé de flocon envahit la pièce pendant quelques secondes. Il ne sursauta même pas, il savait qui c'était. Il se tourna à demi par-dessus le dossier du sofa et regarda un instant Livaï, son fidèle subordonné, occupé à taper ses bottes contre le mur de l'entrée. Des plaques de neige blanche tombèrent au sol, où elles ne tardèrent pas à fondre grâce à la chaleur ambiante. Les cheveux de jais du caporal étaient constellés de neige brillante et il se secoua un peu pour la chasser. Emmitouflé dans son manteau militaire rembourré, il ressemblait à un petit animal à fourrure à la mine hargneuse plutôt qu'à un humain. Il s'exclama alors :

\- Putain, Erwin, on se les gèle vraiment là-bas ! Mais les chevaux sont à l'abri. Ils passeront la nuit au chaud.

Erwin hocha la tête sans répondre et retourna à ses papiers. Il devait se concentrer pour ne pas perdre le fil. Le caporal se déplaça dans son dos, longeant le canapé pour se placer face au feu. Il étendit ses mains devant les flammes et soupira d'aise en sentant sa peau se réchauffer à travers ses gants. Il commença à retirer son manteau doucement, puis avec plus d'empressement, car la neige fondue devait couler en dessous. Erwin sourit à cette vue, et un moment son attention se détourna de nouveau de sa tache.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Livaï se débarrasser au fur et à mesure de toutes les couches qu'il portait, jusqu'à ce que sa chemise habituelle de militaire apparaisse. Des aréoles de sueur et de neige fondue la marquaient par endroit, et il vit Livaï frissonner.

\- Tu devrais rester près du feu et te frictionner, lui conseilla-t-il. Tu risques d'attraper froid.

Sa phrase fut ponctuée par un court éternuement, suivi d'une protestation ennuyée.

\- C'est de ta faute si je me suis enrhumé ! On a pas idée de venir ici, loin de tout, alors qu'une tempête de neige se trouve dans les parages !

\- Je ne savais pas, les prévisions météo étaient bonnes pourtant...

\- Tu sais bien qu'elles sont bidons deux fois sur trois ! Vraiment, je te retiens de m'avoir fait venir ici...

\- Hanji et Mike n'étaient pas disponibles, et puis je ne t'ai pas forcé...

\- Non, mais c'est quand même de ta faute. Heureusement qu'on a prévu de quoi se changer.

\- Je ne savais pas si nous allions rentrer aujourd'hui au QGR, j'ai préféré que nous soyons parés...

Livaï marcha vers son paquetage adossé à un coin de la cheminée, et fouilla dedans un moment. Il en retira un pull en mailles fines, et un pantalon épais, un peu trop larges pour lui. Erwin avait remarqué sa perte de poids récente ; il lui en avait parlé une semaine plus tôt, mais Livaï n'avait pas paru s'en inquiéter.

Le caporal se dirigea avec ses vêtements secs dans un coin de la pièce, une petite alcôve obscure, mais le major ne ratait rien de ses gestes. Il n'avait plus la tête à compulser les listes interminables et la quiétude du lieu le saisit soudainement. Avec le froufroutement des vêtements de Livaï qui glissaient sur le sol, l'endroit lui parut tout à coup très pittoresque et solitaire - et même un peu romantique. Il se laissa aller à la rêverie pendant quelques minutes - tout en gardant ses yeux fixés sur le caporal à moitié nu, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Quand Livaï revint dans la lumière, il baissa précipitamment les yeux et fit semblant de lire ses papiers. Le caporal essayait de s'enrouler dans une grande couverture. Il le laissa s'approcher et entamer lui-même la conversation.

\- J'y crois pas, il a fallu que tu ramènes du boulot, t'es vraiment qu'une tête de mule. Tu peux pas lâcher ça, une minute ?

\- Pour une minute, je le peux, plaisanta Erwin. Qu'as-tu de plus utile à me proposer ?

\- Ben... cet endroit, déjà. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il ferait pas l'affaire, non ?

\- Effectivement.

\- Génial, je me suis pelé le cul pour rien et on va devoir passer la nuit entre ces murs remplis de blattes, je parie !

\- Si tu veux faire la chasse aux blattes, je crains d'avoir du mal à dormir...

\- Je peux pas blairer ces saloperies, s'il y en a, il est hors de question que je pionce là.

\- Tu peux essayer l'aile ouest mais elle n'est plus isolée... et il n'y a plus de mobilier.

\- Plus rien à part ce canapé moisi.

\- Il est encore assez confortable.

\- Parce que t'as des grosses fesses.

\- Et si tu me disais quelque chose de gentil pour changer ? le supplia-t-il en souriant.

Erwin était habitué à l'humeur souvent exécrable de son subordonné. Il ne lui en tenait jamais rigueur car c'était la seule méthode que Livaï connaissait pour extérioriser ses sentiments. Il ne fallait jamais prendre ce qu'il disait au pied de la lettre. Il tapota le canapé à côté de lui et dit :

\- Assis-toi, tu verras qu'il n'est pas si mal.

Livaï se laissa tenter et s'affala sur le sofa qui grinça un peu sous son poids. Il ronchonna en cherchant une meilleure position.

\- Y a des ressorts rouillés là-dedans.

\- Ils ne te feront pas de mal. Je ne sens rien, moi.

\- T'as toujours réponse à tout.

\- Ca fait partie de mon travail.

\- Justement, t'as pas dit que tu laisserais tomber un peu ? Au moins ce soir, ça va pas te tuer.

\- Bien, qu'allons-nous faire alors ?

Erwin repoussa ses papiers et porta réellement son attention sur le caporal, enroulé dans sa couverture. Il était nonchalamment appuyé sur l'accoudoir opposé et le regardait lui aussi avec intérêt. Erwin se sentit un instant scruté par ce regard jusqu'aux os. Les yeux gris de Livaï paraissaient enflammés par les reflets du feu dans la cheminée. Le caporal brisa le charme.

\- Si tu me racontais ce que vous vous êtes dit avec Moustache l'autre jour ? T'as rien voulu me dire et j'ai pas arrêté de me poser des questions. C'était important, top secret, ou quoi ?

\- C'était en rapport avec cet espion que nous avons découvert le mois dernier. Apparemment, c'était un cultiste, un fanatique des Murs.

\- Il était pas très discret, faut dire. Avec ses discours débiles... Mike a pas tardé à remarquer que son odeur traînait dans ton bureau. Il m'a suffit d'aller le choper...

\- Il t'a tout de même forcer à voler sur les toits du QGR !

\- Il a pas volé longtemps. Moustache t'a rien dit d'autre ?

Erwin baissa la tête et resta les yeux dans le vague un moment. Il entendit Livaï glisser sur le canapé et s'approcher de lui, juste un peu...

\- Nile n'est pas un mauvais homme, tu sais. Il a choisi sa vie...

\- Et toi, non ?

\- Si, mais... parfois, je l'envie.

\- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Livaï. Tu es toujours raide de... Mary ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Mais... sa vie est bien paisible. N'importe qui pourrait l'envier.

\- Pas moi. Je pourrais pas rester les bras croisés pendant que les mochetés attendent de nous becqueter de l'autre côté.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas. J'aurai l'impression d'être inutile.

\- Tu as donc besoin de te sentir utile ?

\- C'est une sensation agréable.

"_Tout comme ta présence juste à côté de moi_", pensa très fort Erwin. Mais il se garda bien de l'exprimer à haute voix. Au lieu de cela, il eut envie que Livaï en dise plus. Il s'étala un peu dans le canapé, rejeta la tête en arrière et étendit son bras sur le dossier. Ses doigts effleurèrent les mèches encore humides de Livaï. Il avait tout à fait oublié ses documents si importants...

\- Tu ne l'avais jamais ressentie avant ? interrogea Erwin.

\- Tu veux dire en bas ? Si, de temps en temps. Mais c'était pas... ce que je voulais.

\- Tu avais tes amis pourtant. Ils comptaient pour toi...

\- Oui... mais c'était pas... suffisant. Il me manquait quelque chose...

\- Quoi ?

Livaï secoua la tête, comme gêné par la question. Peut-être n'avait-il pas de réponse et Erwin s'en voulait de lui imposer cet interrogatoire. Mais il était si près d'obtenir l'explication qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps, il ne voulait pas laisser passer cette chance. Il attendit que Livaï reprenne ses esprits.

\- Je voulais... une vie digne, prononça enfin le caporal.

\- C'est digne de tuer des titans ? Beaucoup pensent le contraire.

\- On s'en fout, moi, ça me va. Je pourrais pas vivre une vie tranquille tant qu'ils seront là.

\- Tu penses encore à ton salon de thé ?

\- Arrête de te marrer ! Ouais, pourquoi pas. Mais y a du boulot avant ça.

\- Pourquoi as-tu à ce point besoin de te battre ?

Erwin se résigna à poser la question qui le taraudait depuis que Livaï était devenu explorateur à part entière. Il eut du mal à la sortir, comme si le simple fait de l'énoncer en révélait trop sur lui-même.

\- Pourquoi est-tu resté, Livaï ? Tu aurais pu me tuer et t'enfuir. Tu voulais me tuer, réellement. Alors pourquoi ?

Le caporal resta la bouche ouverte, incapable de prononcer un mot. Il détourna la tête et regarda ses pieds qui dépassaient de la couverture. Erwin suivit son regard et constata que la façon dont il tordait ses orteils en disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait.

\- N'essaie pas de comprendre..., souffla Livaï. J'essaie pas, moi, j'essaie plus, j'ai jamais réussi à comprendre. C'est arrivé, c'est tout...

\- C'est... "tout" ?

\- Je crois que je suis né pour cette vie. C'est suffisant.

\- Pas pour moi.

\- Tu veux toujours trouver des réponses logiques à tout...

\- Il y en a forcément une.

\- Pas toujours, non.

Mais Erwin sentait que Livaï cédait. Le caporal se rapprocha de lui, et son visage se trouva alors à quelques centimètres du sien. Erwin pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de sa peau à travers la laine, et il avala sa salive.

\- C'est quelque chose en toi, prononça Livaï doucement. J'ai senti que je devais... aller avec toi. Qu'avec toi, je pourrais enfin être... ce que je devais être... Oh, merde, fais chier, je sais pas comment dire ça...

\- Mais il y a bien quelque chose, même si tu n'arrives pas à le décrire...

\- Ouais, il y a quelque chose, mais je veux pas vraiment le savoir. T'as vraiment envie, toi ?

"_Et briser ce qu'il y a entre toi et moi, peut-être ?_" se demanda Livaï en silence. Le caporal passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds de son supérieur et regarda un moment la lueur du feu jouer sur ses mèches dorées. Quelque chose, dans ses cheveux, dans ses yeux... Il ne pouvait pas le décrire réellement, mais... tout ce qu'était Erwin Smith l'avait appelé. Il avait entendu comme un cri vibrer tout contre son coeur et le monde avait soudainement basculé. C'était étrange de se souvenir aussi parfaitement de ce moment précis sans parvenir à le comprendre pleinement. Mais Livaï s'en moquait. Il lui suffisait d'être là, près de lui, et rien d'autre ne comptait.

Il était parfaitement à sa place et c'était la seule chose dont il était sûr en ce monde.

Erwin se détendit un peu et invita Livaï à se blottir davantage contre lui. Mais le caporal se leva en laissant tomber sa couverture et se dirigea vers l'âtre, comme s'il se sentait tout à coup glacé. Le major se demanda s'il n'était pas allé trop loin, si ses questions n'avaient pas menacé quelque chose de précieux entre eux. Alors, il murmura :

\- Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas de le savoir. Ta présence me suffit.

Il tendit la main vers le caporal et celui-ci revint vers lui. Il y avait dans ses yeux quelque chose de nouveau, qu'il n'avait pas encore vu. Ou qu'il avait fait semblant de ne pas voir. Si la confiance totale pouvait s'exprimer par la couleur et la lumière, alors Erwin affirmerait que c'était bien ce qu'il voyait dans le regard de Livaï. Il se sentit comblé comme jamais auparavant. Et pendant un moment, il oublia la vie confortable de Nile et se dit qu'il avait lui aussi de la chance.

Il se mit à bailler et entreprit ensuite d'enlever ses bottes.

\- Il est tard, nous devrions essayer de dormir.

\- Très bien, je te laisse le canapé.

\- On peut s'y serrer à deux, ajouta malicieusement Erwin. Tu ne vas pas dormir par terre.

\- Dormir avec toi, moi ? Tu doutes de rien, major. Y a pas assez de place là-dessus ! Tu vas me flanquer par terre !

\- Tu n'as qu'à prendre cette place, je dormirai de l'autre côté.

\- Compte pas là-dessus ! Et puis je gigote dans mon sommeil. Enfin si j'arrive à m'endormir.

\- Si tu fais un cauchemar, je te réveillerai. Ou je te serrerai très fort jusqu'à ce qu'il parte.

Livaï s'éloigna alors avec en tête l'idée de se faire un lit avec les paquetages, mais Erwin n'était pas satisfait. Il sussura :

\- Livaï, s'il te plaît.

\- C'est un ordre ? demanda Livaï de l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- Non, c'est une proposition.

Le caporal se retourna et revint vers le canapé à pas lents. Erwin voulut se pousser, mais Livaï enjamba son corps déjà à moitié allongé pour se caler contre le sofa. Il prit place presque naturellement entre Erwin et le dossier, l'espace laissé libre étant parfaitement adapté à sa taille. Le major attrapa la couverture abandonnée à côté et la remonta sur eux deux. Ils ne disposaient pas d'oreiller, et il laissa la tête de Livaï reposer sur son bras. Sa chaleur rassurante et l'odeur familière de ses cheveux inonda ses sens un instant, mais ce fut la paix qui s'installa en lui, pas le désir.

Le visage enfoui contre la poitrine d'Erwin, son corps pressé contre celui du major, les membres enroulés autour des siens, Livaï écoutait les battements de son coeur. Un coeur si puissant, capable de supporter tant de choses difficiles, et qui gardait aussi tant de secrets. Il tenta de les percer en écoutant ce rythme régulier, de déceler une mélodie, mais finit par abandonner. Erwin gardait ses secrets, mais il avait aussi les siens. Et c'était bien ainsi.

Les lèvres d'Erwin effleurèrent gentiment son front, et Livaï lui délivra dans un soupir :

\- Ne me pose plus de question... Laisse-moi juste être près de toi...

\- Promets-moi juste de ne pas t'enfuir...

\- Idiot.

La main de Livaï se resserra sur la poitrine d'Erwin et il ferma enfin les yeux. Une bûche crépita dans la cheminée.

Ces deux insomniaques, qui fuyaient d'ordinaire les cauchemars que leur apportait le sommeil, dormirent jusqu'au matin, et rien ne vint troubler leur repos.


	2. L'ingrédient secret

**L'ingrédient secret**

Le temps était magnifique cet après-midi et le soleil brillait au-dessus de la cité. Rien ne laissait deviner que la bataille avait fait rage quelques jours plus tôt dans le Mur Rose.

Le caporal Livaï marchait dans les rues de la ville en direction de l'hôpital militaire. Même s'il ne pouvait se reprocher ce qui était arrivé à son supérieur durant ces combats - après tout, il n'avait fait qu'obéir à ses ordres -, il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir été là. Le bras droit d'Erwin avait été arraché par un titan, et ce n'était que par miracle si le major, pourtant rendu aux portes de la mort, avait survécu. Mais pas grâce à lui, il ne l'avait pas protégé. Cela le mettait en rage.

Bien sûr, il était resté à ses côtés pendant tout le processus de soins, murmurant des mots de réconfort à l'homme blessé et fiévreux qui se contorsionnait dans la souffrance, épongeant son front brûlant et le sang souillé, mais il s'en était tellement voulu... "_J'aurais dû être là..._", ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de se répéter. Ce qui était fait ne pouvait être défait, et il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il n'avait pas été là quand Erwin avait eu besoin de lui, et cela lui faisait mal.

Il pénétra sous le porche de l'hôpital. Il connaissait bien les lieux et s'arrangeait toujours pour y venir plusieurs fois par semaine depuis le drame. Il devait veiller à ce que sa nouvelle escouade reste dissimulée et il en était réduit à faire l'aller-retour entre l'hôpital et leur cachette dans les montagnes. Il leva les les yeux comme à son habitude et scruta la fenêtre du deuxième étage, celle de la chambre du major encore en convalescence. Il s'était réveillé deux jours plus tôt de son coma et Livaï se sentait plus léger depuis. Il voulait qu'Erwin se repose totalement, qu'il oublie le travail que sa charge lui imposait. Pour cela, il avait pris lui-même la responsabilité de gérer l'administration du bataillon. Ainsi Erwin pouvait avoir l'esprit tranquille.

Dans le hall d'entrée, il repéra Hanji Zoe. Elle aussi devait partager son temps entre les visites à l'hôpital et les tests avec Eren. Mais elle réussissait toujours à venir plus souvent que lui. Sa collègue passait beaucoup de temps avec Erwin, mais il préférait en général le voir en privé plutôt qu'en sa compagnie. La personnalité exubérante de Hanji avait tendance à fatiguer Erwin dans l'état où il était, elle parlait fort et ce n'était pas bon pour lui. Mais il se dirigea vers elle afin de prendre des nouvelles.

\- "Eh ! quat'z'yeux ! T'es déjà là ? J'espère que t'es pas allée l'ennuyer ?"

\- "Mais non, je lui ai lu le journal. J'espérais le dérider un peu mais j'ai pas eu droit à un sourire."

\- "Il continue de bouder ? Il faut vraiment qu'il se bouge ou il sortira plus de ce lit."

\- "Il est démoralisé, c'est sûr. C'est moche ce qui lui est arrivé... Eren arrête pas de s'excuser, tellement il croit que c'est de sa faute, le pauvre..."

\- "C'est pas tout à fait faux non plus."

\- "Pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Erwin a agi comme il pensait devoir le faire."

\- "Il n'avait pas à se mettre en danger comme ça !"

Livaï avait haussé la voix, indifférent aux infirmières qui arpentaient les couloirs et les observaient. Il orienta la discussion sur autre chose :

\- "Et à part ça ? Il se remet bien ?"

\- "Ses blessures sont en voie de guérison. On a évité l'infection. Mais il a tellement maigri, tu as remarqué ? Et il refuse de manger depuis hier."

\- "Il a encore renvoyé la nourriture de ce midi ? Celui-là, qu'il peut être borné..."

\- "Il n'a pas d'appétit mais il doit manger pour se remettre. On a déjà eu du mal à garder ses muscles en bon état durant son coma..."

\- "Ok, je vais m'en charger."

\- "Tu vas... Hein ?..."

Livaï se dirigea vers les cuisines de l'hôpital d'où émanaient les odeurs résiduelles du dernier service. Les cuisiniers sursautèrent en voyant arriver le caporal, en tenue civile, avec une veste trop grande sur les épaules, le visage renfrogné. Ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer chez eux - ils ne reviendraient que pour le repas du soir - et cela arrangeait bien Livaï. Il les laissa sortir tout en remarquant leurs coups d'oeil intrigués, puis referma la porte derrière eux. Ce faisant, il écrasa presque le nez de Hanji qui l'avait suivi.

\- "J'ai pas besoin de toi, la bigleuse."

\- "Je veux savoir ce que tu vas faire ! Me dis pas que..."

Livaï se débarrassa de sa veste et remonta les manches de sa chemise. Il resta un moment immobile devant la batterie de cuisine, puis se dirigea vers la réserve et nota la présence de viande levurée et de divers légumes. Il ouvrit les placards et sortit différents condiments pour les étaler sur la table. Hanji y prit place avec des yeux ronds, mais elle eut la bonne idée de ne pas dire un mot de plus.

Le plus puissant soldat de l'Humanité se mit alors à cuisiner. Il alluma les feux de la cuisinière avec du gaz et s'empara de plusieurs récipients. Hanji ne voyait pas grand chose de sa place mais elle ne dérangea pas son collègue avec des questions. Elle le vit plumer un poulet, éplucher des carottes, des pommes de terre, écosser rapidement des petits poids ; c'était comme s'il avait décidé de mettre dans sa recette tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main et Hanji craignit un instant le résultat. Mais une bonne odeur embauma bientôt la cuisine, et cela lui mit l'eau à la bouche.

Livaï se saisit d'une cuillère et goûta la mixture. Il rajouta une pincée de sel, un peu de thym, et d'autres aromates. Quand il se retourna, il constata que sa collège était attablée devant une assiette, des couverts à la main, une serviette autour du cou, visiblement affamée.

\- "C'est pas pour toi", lui annonça-t-il.

\- "Ouais, j'ai compris, c'est pour Erwin. Mais tu vas me faire goûter quand même !"

\- "_Tcch _!"

Jugeant que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, il apporta la marmite sur la table et versa une rasade de son contenu dans l'assiette de Hanji. Cela avait la consistance d'un ragoût, avec du poulet et des légumes. La sauce était légère et les morceaux coupés très fins. Hanji y plongea sa cuillère, la porta à sa bouche et aussitôt ses yeux s'allumèrent.

\- "Wouaahoou ! C'est super bon ! Je savais pas que tu cuisinais !"

\- "Ca m'arrivait de le faire quand je vivais en bas, mais j'ai perdu l'habitude depuis..."

\- "Si Erwin ne mange pas ça, c'est qu'il est vraiment fou !"

\- "Il a intérêt à manger parce que je vais pas le lâcher."

Il remit sa veste, puis servit une pleine assiette de ragoût qu'il posa sur un plateau avec un morceau de pain, et s'apprêta à sortir de la cuisine. Hanji remarqua qu'il en restait dans la marmite. Livaï nota son regard d'envie, alors il lança en partant :

\- "Vas-y, tu peux manger le reste, morfale."

Il quitta la cuisine et commença à grimper les étages jusqu'à la chambre du major. Devant la porte, il frappa pour s'annoncer et entra sans attendre de réponse, comme d'ordinaire. Il referma à clef derrière lui.

Le major Erwin était à moitié assis sur son lit blanc, le dos calé contre des oreillers, et regardait par la fenêtre. Il ne semblait pas se soucier de qui était entré, même s'il devait s'en douter car cette heure était celle de Livaï. Il posa le plateau sur une table près du chevet d'Erwin et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

\- "Tu veux que j'ouvre ?" demanda-t-il au blessé.

Erwin hocha la tête sans dire un mot et le caporal ouvrit en grand les vitres, laissant un souffle d'air frais évacuer les odeurs de médicaments de la pièce. Il se tourna vers son supérieur et constata à quel point il était pâle et amaigri. Cela le rendait encore plus sévère. Des bandages recouvraient ce qui restait de son bras droit et Livaï se surprit de la douleur qu'il ressentait à le regarder.

Il n'aurait pas moins souffert si cela avait été le sien.

Quelques taches de sang rouges étaient tombées du moignon. Sa blessure avait dû se rouvrir depuis son réveil, le moindre mouvement tirant sur les chairs recousues et traumatisées. Les draps seraient changés demain, aussi Livaï se força-t-il à ignorer cette souillure. Il s'avança près du major immobile et passa sa main sur sa joue. Erwin réagit à ce contact, puis ferma les yeux.

\- "Tu n'as pas bonne mine", annonça Livaï. "Et apparemment tu refuses de manger. Tu risques pas d'aller mieux si tu fais ton gamin."

\- "Je n'ai juste pas faim...", prononça Erwin d'une voix affaiblie.

Livaï se saisit du plateau et guetta la réaction du major. Ses yeux s'agrandirent un peu et le caporal fut certain de le voir humer l'odeur du ragoût.

\- "Non, vraiment... C'est très gentil de ta part, mais je n'y tiens pas", annonça Erwin en se tournant de l'autre côté.

\- "Allez, y a pas grand chose. Tu peux au moins essayer, non ?"

\- "Je ne peux rien avaler..."

Livaï sentit la note de désespoir dans cette phrase. Sa culpabilité revint le tourmenter mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner sans se battre.

\- "Si tu veux sortir d'ici, tu dois reprendre des forces", affirma-t-il. "Dans l'état où tu es, tu ne peux pas assumer tes responsabilités."

\- "Je ne le pourrais peut-être plus. Mon bras est..."

\- "On s'en fout, de ton bras !" explosa le caporal. "Tu es vivant et tu dois le rester ! Bouge-toi !"

Il s'en voulait d'user de mots aussi durs mais il devait le faire réagir.

\- "Tu vas faire culpabiliser Jäger avec tes bêtises, il en dort plus, il paraît. Reprends-toi en mains, allez..."

Il plaça le plateau devant Erwin, attendant qu'il agisse. Le major resta les yeux baissés sur le ragoût qui refroidissait, mais ne bougea pas. Livaï ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire, aussi joua-t-il sa dernière carte.

\- "Je l'ai fait pour toi. Dans la cuisine en bas. Je me disais que tu aimerais ça..."

Les traits d'Erwin se détendirent et il observa le visage navré de son subordonné penché en avant. Comme Livaï se trouvait à sa droite, il ne pouvait pas le toucher, mais le regard qu'il tendit vers lui était comme la plus douce des caresses...

\- "Je ne savais pas, Livaï...", murmura-t-il, honteux. "Ca a l'air très bon... Je crois que... je vais me laisser tenter !"

Livaï lui sourit gentiment et présenta devant lui la première cuillérée de ragoût. Erwin l'avala avec plaisir, et le caporal continua de le faire manger avec lenteur et patience, s'arrêtant pour lui laisser le temps de mâcher, ou pour essuyer un coin de sa bouche. Erwin semblait vraiment apprécier son plat et cela le rendit bien plus heureux qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il ne resta bientôt plus rien dans l'assiette. Le major se servit même de sa main gauche pour recueillir la sauce avec son pain. Livaï lui servit ensuite un verre d'eau du pichet qui se trouvait à son chevet et Erwin se sentit comme revigoré.

\- "Tu vois, c'était pas si mal en fait."

\- "Je n'ai pas fait un aussi bon repas depuis longtemps", apprécia le major.

\- "Ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir te préparer tes repas tous les jours ?"

\- "Je ne peux pas te demander ça. Mais qu'as-tu mis dedans ? Il y avait un goût si particulier, si délicat et subtil, je n'ai pas réussi à le reconnaître..."

\- "Aucune idée, j'ai fait ça au pif."

\- "Tu n'avais pas de recette ?"

\- "Non. J'ai mis ce qui me paraissait important pour que tu gardes la forme."

\- "Tu as ajouté un ingrédient secret."

\- "Sans doute."

"_Je l'ai fait en pensant à toi, c'est ça, l'ingrédient secret_", se dit Livaï.

Erwin se mit à plier ses jambes et son bras, comme s'il voulait se dérouiller les membres. Livaï se leva pour lui faire de la place, mais le major ne semblait pas encore décidé à sortir du lit. Le caporal se risqua tout de même à lui demander :

\- "Tu te sens d'attaque ?"

\- "Pas encore. Je dois... m'habituer à mon nouvel état."

\- "Tu peux compter sur moi si tu veux... des massages ou des trucs comme ça."

\- "Les infirmières s'en chargent."

\- "Je le ferais sans doute mieux qu'une infirmière."

\- "Tu as d'autres choses à faire."

\- "Ca peut attendre. J'ai pas de retard dans le boulot."

Erwin le regarda avec intensité et Livaï décela de nouveau en lui la flamme de la détermination, cette flamme qui l'avait embrasé six ans plus tôt, alors que la pluie le frappait avec violence... Cette vision lui redonna espoir et il se sentit très satisfait de lui.

\- "Si tu peux revenir demain...", proposa le major. "Je pense que demain, j'aimerai sortir."

\- "Demain ? Ok, pas de problème. Je viendrai le matin, je t'aiderai à... faire ta toilette."

\- "C'est entendu alors. Je dirai aux infirmières de ne pas passer demain matin."

Livaï se saisit du plateau et s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre ; mais quand il passa devant la main valide du major, celui-ci lui saisit le bras et il se rendit compte de la force qui lui restait dans ce membre. "_Erwin est vivant_", se dit-il.

Le major apprécia le contact en malaxant lentement le poignet à travers l'étoffe de la chemise du caporal. Il pouvait sentir le sang circuler dans les grandes veines de son subordonné et cette vitalité qu'il décelait dans cet être auquel il tenait plus qu'à lui-même lui rendit une force incroyable.

\- "N'oublie pas de revenir demain...", énonça-t-il, à bout de souffle.

\- "T'inquiète pas."

"_Je serai là cette fois_."


	3. Bras droit

**Bras droit**

L'hôpital était bien silencieux. Les pas pressés des infirmières ne résonnaient pas dans les couloirs et le caporal Livaï se sentit tout à fait seul dans le bâtiment. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Après le bruit de la vie citadine, ce calme était bienvenu.

Il monta donc sans s'annoncer au deuxième étage et s'arrêta devant la porte familière. Il frappa, et attendit cette fois qu'Erwin réponde. Mais il n'entendit rien. Livaï se demanda alors s'il avait oublié leur rendez-vous, et entra avec précaution dans la pièce. Erwin était peut-être occupé dans la salle de bain et ne l'avait pas entendu toquer. Mais il comprit vite que ce n'était pas du tout ce dont il s'agissait.

Tout était parfaitement immobile dans la chambre. Erwin reposait sur son lit, bien droit, ses cheveux épars sur l'oreiller. Il dormait encore et Livaï s'approcha à pas feutrés. Il ne voyait pas sa poitrine se soulever et prit peur un moment. Il se pencha sur le major et écouta avec attention. Les battements de coeur étaient bien là, et il se remit lui-même à respirer.

Il resta un moment assis à côté de lui à le regarder et constata que la barbe de son supérieur avait encore poussé. Cela lui donnait l'air négligé et Livaï se jura d'y remédier avant qu'il ne mette un pied dehors. Il examina aussi plus attentivement la blessure sous le bandage et constata qu'elle ne saignait pas aujourd'hui. Il fit toutes ces vérifications en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Erwin.

Mû par une envie soudaine, il approcha du visage du major et effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes. Elles étaient tièdes mais un peu rigides. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se laissait aller à ce genre d'acte et Erwin n'en avait jamais rien su. Du moins l'espérait-il. Il vivrait assez mal de devoir s'expliquer...

Au moment où il formulait cette pensée, les yeux de son supérieur papillonnèrent, puis s'ouvrirent en grand, et Livaï se retrouva nez à nez avec un Erwin stupéfait mais pas mécontent. Il sentit le feu embraser ses joues et détourna la tête précipitamment.

\- "C'est plutôt agréable comme réveil...", souffla le convalescent.

\- "Tu n'as rien sentit du tout, il ne s'est rien passé."

\- "Tu espères m'hypnotiser en me disant ça ?" rétorqua Erwin en riant.

\- "Je vérifiais juste si tu étais encore vivant, gros malin."

\- "La prochaine fois, je ferai le mort, j'aurais peut-être droit à un peu plus..."

Erwin le taquinait souvent sur ses démonstrations d'affection à la fois maladroites et ardentes, et même si Livaï savait qu'il devait le supporter sans oser déclarer fermement ses sentiments, cela le troublait. Il se demandait souvent ce que son supérieur ressentait pour lui, s'il acceptait son dévouement par gentillesse ou s'il y prenait aussi du plaisir... Il était si difficile de lire en Erwin. Pour lui en tout cas, les choses étaient un peu plus claires.

"_Je t'aime, idiot. T'as pas besoin de me le rendre mais laisse-moi au moins t'aimer de la façon qui me convient_." C'était un mantra qu'il se répétait chaque fois qu'Erwin faisait semblant de ne rien comprendre.

Livaï se redressa et décida d'attaquer les choses sérieuses.

\- "Tu veux toujours te lever ?" demanda-t-il.

\- "Une petite minute, laisse-moi émerger."

\- "Fut un temps où tu te contentais de sauter sur tes pieds, avec une ration dans le bec et une tasse de thé à la main. Sans en renverser une goutte."

\- "Cela me paraît compromis", répondit Erwin en se redressant.

\- "Mais non, tu y arriveras de nouveau. Ecoute, lève-toi et va dans la salle de bain. Essaie de te laver tout seul, si t'y arrives pas, je viendrai t'aider. En attendant, je vais changer tes draps. Il y en a des propres dans la pièce d'à côté, non ?"

Erwin hocha la tête et commença à se dégager de ses draps. Livaï se débarrassa de sa veste et fit mine de partir, mais il observa tout de même le major, assis au bord de son lit ; il semblait retenir son souffle au moment de se mettre debout. Il poussa sur ses jambes et parvint à se tenir droit en s'appuyant contre le mur d'en face. Livaï souffla un peu et passa rapidement dans le couloir pour chercher des draps dans la pièce voisine. Il ne voulait pas laisser Erwin seul trop longtemps ; il pouvait tomber... mais il devait aussi le laisser se débrouiller un peu, qu'il puisse se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas impotent.

Il revint aussi vite que possible dans la chambre avec les draps et constata que la pièce était vide ; des bruits se faisaient entendre à côté dans la salle d'eau, et il décida de ne pas se préoccuper de ça pour l'instant. Si Erwin avait besoin d'aide, il l'appelerait. Il enleva les draps souillés, les jeta dans un coin et refit le lit à une vitesse surprenante. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà fait aussi vite.

Il lissait les plis du tissu quand il entendit la voix d'Erwin l'appeler de loin. Il avala sa salive, se déplaça jusqu'à la salle de bain et jeta un oeil à l'intérieur. Elle était plus sombre que la chambre car elle n'avait pas de fenêtre, mais assez claire pour y voir correctement. Erwin était assis sur une chaise à côté de la baignoire et son regard semblait perdu dans le vide. Il avait réussit à se déshabiller et portait sur ses genoux une serviette blanche. Son torse était marqué par des blessures, certaines anciennes, d'autres bien plus récentes.

\- "Tu as un problème ?" demanda Livaï, essayant d'ignorer la nudité de son supérieur.

\- "La pompe est fatigante... Je n'ai pas encore repris toutes mes forces... Je n'ai pu la remplir qu'à moitié..."

\- "Attends, je m'en occupe."

Livaï actionna à son tour la pompe et l'eau jaillit en jets rapides. Elle était effectivement un peu rétive... Il eut alors une idée.

\- "Erwin, tu dois l'actionner toi-même, ça te fera de l'exercice. Je vais t'aider à le faire mais mets-y toutes tes forces."

Le caporal prit la main d'Erwin et la plaça sur la pompe. Puis il posa sa propre main sur la sienne et ensemble, ils manièrent le mécanisme jusqu'à ce que la baignoire soit remplie. Le major transpirait un peu et Livaï comprit que c'était vraiment dur pour lui. Il versa le liquide savonneux thérapeutique dans la vasque et attendit qu'Erwin se lève.

Celui-ci s'appuya sur sa chaise pour le faire et Livaï le vit vaciller un peu. Il risquait de glisser. Mais seule sa serviette glissa. Le caporal détourna le regard mais aida son supérieur à entrer dans la baignoire en sécurité. Il semblait si vulnérable et totalement prêt à s'en remettre à lui... Une fois installé, Erwin poussa un long soupir de contentement.

\- "Aaah, cela faisait longtemps... cette sensation m'avait manqué..."

\- "Je veux bien te croire. Je pense qu'il y a rien de mieux que de prendre un bain."

\- "Je vais en profiter..."

\- "A ta guise. Mais... laisse-le en dehors de l'eau si tu peux", dit-il en désignant le moignon. "Je referais tes bandages tout à l'heure."

Livaï était confus. Il ne savait pas comment se référer à ce qui restait du bras droit d'Erwin.

\- "Non", rétorqua fermement le major. "Enlève-les maintenant et regarde comment ça se présente."

Livaï obéit et défit les bandelettes lentement. La chair retractée et rougie apparut alors et cette vue fut difficile pour lui. Mais il ne se détourna pas, au contraire. Il inspecta la blessure en détail et en déduisit qu'elle n'avait pas si mauvaise allure. "_Il aurait pu choper une infection_", se dit-il, philosophe. Les tissus semblaient sains et les fils laisseraient une cicatrice, rien de plus.

Comme si ce membre n'avait jamais été là.

Erwin renversa la tête en arrière et Livaï se plaça derrière lui, assis sur la chaise. Il comprit instantanément ce que Erwin voulait : un bon shampooing. Le caporal sourit, releva ses manches, et se saisit d'une bouteille. Il versa un peu de son contenu dans sa main et commença à malaxer lentement le cuir chevelu de son supérieur. Ses cheveux avaient bien poussé et il s'occuperait peut-être de les lui couper.

Erwin avait attrapé un gant de toilette et frottait son corps sous l'eau, avec précaution. Il leva les yeux vers Livaï et ils lui envoyèrent un "_merci_" silencieux. Il n'avait pas ressenti une telle gratitude pour quelqu'un depuis longtemps. Et au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne méritait pas cette gentillesse.

\- "Bon, tu es prêt ? Je vais te balancer de l'eau sur la tronche", annonça Livaï sans délicatesse.

Erwin ferma les yeux, cessa de respirer et attendit que le seau rempli d'eau le débarrasse du savon. Une fois ceci fait, il essaya de se relever sans déraper mais le caporal vint encore une fois à son secours.

\- "Il manquerait plus que tu te croûtes à l'hôpital, on en a pas besoin", affirma Livaï en le tenant par la taille.

Il réussit à enjamber le bord de la vasque sans tomber, mais il sentait bien que ses jambes manquaient de force. Il devait sérieusement songer à se rééduquer, et au plus vite. L'idée d'être un poids pour ses camarades le hantait. Mais Livaï ne se plaignait de rien. Il lui tendit sa serviette et essaya de s'essuyer avec sa seule main gauche, mais même cela lui parut compliqué.

\- "Je vais le faire", souffla Livaï.

Il saisit la serviette et se mit à frotter doucement la peau humide d'Erwin. Le major ne put empêcher certains... mécanismes naturels de se déclencher quand la main de Livaï entra en contact avec certaines parties précises de son corps, et il se sentit honteux de ses réactions incontrôlables qui relevaient de son intimité. Lui qui savait si bien se maîtriser d'ordinaire... Il se sentait exposé et vulnérable. Cela n'arrivait jamais quand il s'agissait des infirmières ; mais avec Livaï, c'était très différent. Il avait cette façon de passer la serviette sur son corps... Le caporal le rassura :

\- "T'inquiète pas, on est fait pareils, on a tous ce genre de petits problèmes."

\- "Je... excuse-moi, ce n'est pas correct... Je ne sais pas quoi dire...", murmura Erwin, les yeux baissés sur son entrejambe.

\- "Ne dis rien alors !" s'exclama Livaï. "Au moins, ça veut dire que ça fonctionne, c'est pas plus mal, non ?"

\- "Les titans n'ont pas mordu là-dedans, heureusement."

Ils se mirent à rire de bon coeur, essayant d'oublier la gêne initiale de la situation, et Erwin finit par draper chastement la serviette sur ses hanches. Avant de sortir de la pièce, il jeta un oeil dans un miroir et caressa sa barbe. La sensation n'était pas agréable et il exprima le souhait de se raser lui-même. Livaï le laissa faire tout en le surveillant. Mais extraire la pâte à raser se révéla impossible dans son état. Le caporal étala le produit sur ses joues et sa mâchoire et le major essaya de se servir de la lame de rasoir de la main gauche. Mais il réussit seulement à s'écorcher.

\- "Arrête, tu vas juste réussir à t'ouvrir la gorge !" s'alarma Livaï. "Donne-moi ça."

Livaï passa la lame le long de son menton et rasa avec précision, avec des gestes sûrs. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de se raser lui-même - en tout cas il n'avait jamais eu l'ombre d'une barbe, ce qui avait toujours étonné Erwin -, et le major en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de sa dextérité naturelle. Les doigts de Livaï caressaient son visage avec douceur et attention, et ce contact ne fit rien pour calmer ses ardeurs matinales. Il tenta de ne plus y penser, et espéra que cela s'arrêterait bientôt. Il resta ainsi un moment, le menton levé, la gorge offerte, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à briser le silence.

\- "Tu es bon avec toutes les lames, à ce que je vois."

\- "Dans le passé, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir poser une lame sur ta gorge", plaisanta Livaï en se rappelant qu'il en avait pourtant déjà eu l'occasion.

\- "Ooh, alors je prends un risque ?", demanda Erwin lentement. "J'aime vivre dangereusement."

Livaï sourit en coin. Il aurait mieux aimé s'ouvrir les veines plutôt que de risquer de blesser mortellement Erwin, aussi redoubla-t-il d'attention. Une fois le rasage terminé, il passa une lotion apaisante sur le visage de son supérieur et s'essuya les mains.

\- "J'aimerais autant que tu évites de vivre dangereusement", déclama-t-il.

\- "Un explorateur peut-il se le permettre ?"

Il avait marqué un point. Livaï aida Erwin à regagner la chambre et il le laissa s'asseoir sur le lit. Puis il ouvrit une armoire où se trouvaient divers vêtements de ville et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait mettre.

\- "Inutile d'en faire trop, je ne compte pas m'éloigner de l'hôpital", indiqua-t-il. "Trouve-moi quelque chose de pas trop difficile à enfiler."

Livaï dénicha un pantalon et une chemise simples et les posa sur le lit. Il se détourna pour ne pas gêner Erwin, et se contenta d'écouter les bruits de tissu sur sa peau. Il l'entendit toussoter et se retourna. Apparemment, il avait du mal avec les boutons.

\- "C'est... plus facile de les défaire...", souffla-t-il.

\- "Ca va, t'inquiète pas, tu finiras par y arriver. T'as déjà réussi à mettre tes fringues tout seul, je suis pas sûr que j'en serais capable, moi."

Livaï le rejoignit et se mit en devoir de fermer les boutons. Il s'attaqua à celui du pantalon, puis à la chemise. Il resta fixé un moment sur les quelques cicatrices visibles et soupira le plus silencieusement possible. Il n'avait pas pu retenir ce soupir. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment Erwin pourrait de nouveau enfiler son uniforme et nouer le dispositif... Quant à l'utiliser... il ne voulait même pas y penser tant cela le tourmentait.

Erwin le remarqua et interpréta cela comme de la pitié. Il ne voulait pas que Livaï ait pitié de lui, qu'il le voit comme un infirme. Cette idée le révulsait abominablement. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus repousser sa sollicitude et la seule chose qu'il trouva à faire fut de passer son bras gauche autour de son subordonné. Le caporal se raidit d'abord, sans doute surpris, puis se laissa aller contre lui. Les bras de Livaï se resserrèrent autour de sa taille et Erwin lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- "Il me reste encore un bras pour te serrer contre moi. J'aurais préféré avoir les deux, mais..."

\- "Mais ?" souffla Livaï, le visage posé sur sa poitrine.

\- "Je ne pense pas l'avoir perdu tout à fait."

Livaï leva les yeux vers lui, interrogateur. Erwin lui sourit tendrement.

\- "Je n'ai pas perdu mon bras droit. Tu es toujours là."


	4. Des ailes aux pieds

**Des ailes aux pieds**

La dernière expédition avait conduit nombre d'explorateurs à la mort. Même si de précieuses informations avaient été obtenues, les pertes demeuraient considérables. L'escouade d'opération tactique avait été décimée, et le caporal Livaï lui-même était rentré blessé, avec une fracture du pied.

L'ambiance était tendue et les discussions entièrement tournées vers l'identité du titan féminin. Erwin Smith avait réuni son état-major afin de faire le point sur les avancées et mettre en place une contre-attaque pour démasquer l'espion. Il avait invité dans ce but les membres de la 104ème afin qu'ils puissent donner leurs impressions et partager des indices glanés durant l'expédition. Armin Arlert s'était montré particulièrement brillant, et avait produit des preuves suffisantes pour incriminer une de leurs anciennes camarades des brigades d'entraînement, une certaine Annie Leonhart.

La réunion commençait à s'éterniser. Le caporal Livaï remua sur sa chaise, espérant que le discours du major finirait bientôt, car la douleur dans son pied, sourde et diffuse, remontait petit à petit le long de sa jambe. Il regarda Erwin, dont l'attention était tout à fait concentrée sur Arlert, et il ne douta pas une seconde qu'il appuierait les doutes du garçon. Il était plutôt convaincant...

Livaï écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Il pensait bien davantage aux pertes qu'il venait de subir. Cela repoussa la douleur de sa jambe plus loin, tandis qu'une autre prenait sa place. Erd, Gunther, Petra et Auruo étaient tous morts... Ses camarades... Il ne mesurait pas encore l'ampleur de la perte ; comme à chaque fois, la conscience de ce qu'il avait perdu le percuterait bien plus tard, quand il serait seul et ne pourrait penser à rien d'autre. Devant une tasse de thé solitaire par exemple...

Il étaient encore là quarante-huit heures auparavant...

Enfin, le major ajourna la réunion. Tous se levèrent de leurs sièges et Livaï capta le regard désolé et honteux de la jeune Ackerman. Elle se sentait coupable de son état ; il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, mais il était le seul responsable de cela. S'il n'avait pas fait en sorte de prendre le coup à sa place, elle serait blessée ou morte. C'était son rôle en tant que vétéran de veiller sur les jeunes.

Alors pourquoi n'y arrivait-il jamais ?

Il s'appuya un moment sur le mur avant de sortir de la salle de réunion, le souffle soudain court. Sa main se crispa sur sa cuisse. Ce n'était pas seulement sa jambe, tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il essaya de se traîner vers la sortie quand une main légère se posa sur son épaule.

\- "Tu as mal, Livaï ?"

Le caporal regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit le visage d'Erwin, soucieux et troublé, tout près du sien. Il se força à arborer une expression impertinente et blasée, mais ses efforts n'échappèrent pas à son supérieur.

\- "Non, ça va, ça arrive des fois, mais ça repart aussi vite."

\- "Permets-moi d'en douter. Je t'ai vu boiter toute la journée. Les médecins t'ont dit d'utiliser une béquille afin de soulager ta..."

\- "Une béquille ?!" explosa Livaï. "Tu m'as pris pour un vieux ou quoi ?! Je peux marcher ! Je suis sûr que je peux même utiliser le dispositif mais tu me l'as interdit !"

\- "Je ne veux pas prendre de risque, tu dois te ménager."

\- "Tu essaies plutôt de me faire enrager, oui !"

Livaï vivait mal d'avoir été mis à pied. Même s'il comprenait la finalité de cet ordre, il ne supportait pas de devoir rester à terre tandis que ses camarades pouvaient continuer à voler.

Il remarqua que les jeunes étaient restés à la porte à les regarder et n'avaient rien perdu de leur échange. Livaï sentit le sang lui monter au visage. De quoi avaient-ils l'air, tous les deux ? D'un vieux couple en train de se disputer ! "_Ouais, c'est pas faux_", jugea le caporal.

Il les chassa du revers de la main et ils vidèrent les lieux au pas de course. Mais Erwin resta près de lui, attendant manifestement qu'il se redresse et sorte de la pièce. Mais quand Livaï se déplia, un autre déchirement fulgurant traversa sa cheville et son mollet et il s'écroula presque dans les bras de son supérieur. Erwin le fit rasseoir et souleva doucement la jambe de son pantalon. Sa cheville avait été bandée et une attelle mise en place tout autour. Elle n'était pas très encombrante mais il se sentait mal à l'aise avec des chaussures. Et elle l'empêchait de poser le pied totalement sur le sol, ce qui s'expliquait par le fait que, comme Erwin le lui avait rappelé, il devait normalement utiliser une béquille pour se déplacer.

Le major gronda :

\- "Je t'ai laissé venir ici sans béquille, je n'aurai pas dû. C'est de ma faute, je serais plus ferme la prochaine fois."

\- "Arrête de toujours tout prendre sur toi. Je suis un grand garçon, je sais ce qui est bon pour moi."

\- "Les médecins le savent aussi. S'ils te voyaient parcourir le QG dans ces conditions, ils seraient mécontents."

\- "Je te dis que ça va.

\- "Ta cheville est enflée."

\- "Mais non, elle a toujours été comme ça."

\- "Je t'ai déjà massé plusieurs fois et je sais que non."

Son supérieur adorait avoir le dernier mot, et Livaï ne trouva rien à répondre. Il se contenta de détourner le regard et de laisser le major lui tâter le pied avec intérêt.

Erwin continua à palper la peau fine et blanche avec précaution, trouvant un plaisir inattendu à leur position respective ; Livaï assis sagement sur sa chaise et lui-même, agenouillé devant son subordonné, prenant le temps de rouler sous ses doigts chaque petite veine palpitante... Il laissa sa main remonter vers le mollet et caresser les muscles au repos, s'attarda un peu dans le creux du genou, à la peau si douce... Il entendit Livaï pousser un petit soupir et il se sentit très content de lui. Mais cela ne pouvait pas durer évidemment.

\- "Eeeh, tu fais quoi, là ?!" s'exclama le caporal décontenancé, en essayant de cacher sa jambe nue sous son pantalon.

\- "J'essaie de faire partir la douleur, de te détendre. Tu n'aimes pas ?"

\- "C'est pas la question ! N'importe qui peut arriver !"

\- "C'est vrai, où avais-je la tête ? Cela serait fâcheux..."

Erwin se releva et il eut la plaisante surprise de constater que Livaï, malgré ses protestations, en paraissait chagriné. Il décida que c'était son rôle de prendre les choses en main et de donner la charge. Il se pencha, passa un bras autour des épaules de Livaï et un autre sous ses jambes et le souleva de la chaise sans difficulté. Le caporal se mit à gigoter.

\- "Ca va pas la tête !? Pose-moi !"

\- "Si tu avais pris une béquille, je ne serais pas obligé de faire ça", répondit Erwin.

\- "Mais je peux marcheeeerrr ! Arrête !" s'écria Livaï en s'accrochant à ses épaules.

\- "Tu risques d'aggraver ton état. Et ta chambre est loin, je vais t'y amener."

\- "Mais y a du monde dans le couloir ! C'est encore pire que..."

\- "Ca ne me dérange pas qu'on me voit prendre soin de mes subordonnés !" dit Erwin en riant.

Il attendit que Livaï se calme et accepte son sort, puis s'engagea dans le corridor avec son précieux fardeau.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le QG du bataillon était loin d'être désert à cette heure et les regards éberlués les suivirent tout le long du trajet. Livaï avait du mal à les supporter alors il fourra son visage dans le cou du major ; une bonne chose qu'on ne puisse pas voir à quel point il rougissait ! Il se sentait très faible et minable, mais une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de remercier Erwin de sa prévenance. Car de fait, il aurait eu bien du mal à regagner ses quartiers en gardant sa dignité tant sa jambe lui faisait mal. "_Entre claudiquer comme un infirme et me laisser porter par Erwin, le choix est vite fait..._", pensa-t-il.

Finalement, cela l'indifférait qu'on pense certaines choses sur eux. A bien y réfléchir, cela lui plaisait par moment... Il ne perdrait pas son temps à expliquer à qui que ce soit ce qu'il ressentait pour son supérieur, personne ne comprendrait de toute façon. Le comprenait-il lui-même ? Il n'en était pas certain. Ce qu'il comprenait là maintenant, c'était qu'Erwin le portait dans ses bras, et qu'il s'y sentait bien. Il fourra son visage tout contre son cou et oublia totalement les explorateurs autour d'eux. Rien ne comptait plus que le bleu de ses yeux, et... ses sourcils si épais et magnifiques.

En un rien de temps, ils se retrouvèrent devant la chambre de Livaï. Le caporal sortit sa clef de sa poche et ouvrit la serrure. C'était une petite chambre fonctionnelle, pas très personnelle. Il y avait un lit, une armoire, une table et une chaise devant la fenêtre. Livaï s'était aménagé une petite salle de bain en dégotant une baignoire. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin au quotidien.

Ca et les attentions d'Erwin.

Le major le posa doucement sur le lit et Livaï se détacha de lui à contrecoeur. Il aurait voulu l'avoir un peu plus longtemps pour lui, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Erwin avait plus important à s'occuper. Cependant, son supérieur s'attardait dans la pièce, et il commença à se demander ce qu'il attendait. Des fourmillements loin d'être désagréables revinrent titiller sa patte folle.

\- "Tu veux que je te prépare du thé ? Je peux aller chercher ça dans mon bureau...", proposa Erwin, les mains dans le dos.

\- "Non, reste !"

Livaï avait répondu avec empressement. Il s'étonna lui-même de ne pas vouloir de thé. Erwin se baissa vers lui et la caporal se mit à transpirer.

\- "Tu préfères que nous reprenions où nous nous étions arrêtés ?" demanda malicieusement le major.

\- "Ooooh, t'as sûrement des tas de trucs à faire...", soupira le caporal au bord de la syncope.

\- "J'ai toujours le temps pour toi."

\- "Si tu insistes..."

Erwin sourit, de ce sourire qu'il gardait toujours en réserve pour Livaï. Il enleva sa veste et s'assit sur le lit à côté du caporal blessé. Celui-ci se mit à plat dos sur le matelas et attendit la suite des évènements.

Le major aimait les moments où il réussissait à troubler l'apparence flegmatique de son subordonné. Il aimait voir ses yeux s'agrandirent, ses joues s'empourprer, son souffle s'accélérer... Il aimait surtout se dire qu'il était le seul à y arriver. Il pouvait apprécier dans ces moments-là que Livaï ne soit qu'à lui.

Il souleva de nouveau le bas du pantalon, enleva l'attelle avec délicatesse, et reprit ses soins experts là où il les avait stoppés. La jambe de Livaï bien calée sur sa cuisse, il recommença à caresser sa cheville douloureuse avec précaution, pressant des points sensibles, ce qui arrachait au blessé des râles de protestation et de plaisir mêlés.

\- "Aaaah... ouh ! Un peu plus haut... voilà... Aïe, trop haut ! Oui, comme ça... aaahh..."

Erwin retint une énorme envie de rire. La vision de Livaï, étendu sur son lit, un bras sur le visage, les orteils au garde-à-vous, poussant des gémissements à peine compréhensibles, le mettait en joie. Mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter là.

\- "Ton pantalon est un peu gênant, je ne peux pas te masser comme il faut. Si tu l'enlevais ?"

Livaï se redressa, comme sonné, et obéit sans discuter. Erwin l'aida à le faire, tout en faisant attention à sa cheville. Quand le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité se retrouva en slip et chemise devant lui, il ne put contenir le sang qui lui monta au cerveau. "_Reste calme, Erwin, ce n'est pas la première fois._"

Il contempla un moment le corps de son subordonné, marqué par les sangles et les courroies du dispositif de manoeuvre, et se rappela alors qu'il portait les mêmes traces. Leur travail imposait à leur organisme des traumatismes quotidiens, et laissait sur leur peau des souvenirs douloureux. Cette vue ramena Erwin à des sentiments plus pénibles. Il repensa à l'escouade de Livaï, et à l'expression dévastée de son caporal ; à la culpabilité qu'il avait ressentie, une fois de plus ; mais aussi au soulagement d'avoir réussi à garder son ami en vie.

\- "Mets-toi sur le ventre, je vais te masser", annonça Erwin.

\- "Euh... t'es sûr ?

\- "Oui, cela va me détendre, moi aussi."

Livaï enleva sa chemise, roula sur lui-même et offrit son dos zébré de stigmates sombres à la vue de son supérieur. Erwin les effleura de la main d'abord, puis commença à palper les épaules aux muscles noueux du caporal. Il pouvait presque sentir les aspérités du cuir imprimées dans la chair, et Livaï tressaillait à chaque fois qu'il touchait un point sensible.

\- "Ca va, je ne te fais pas mal ?"

\- "C'est une bonne douleur", répondit Livaï, la voix étouffée par son oreiller. "Elle me dit que je suis vivant."

\- "Bonne philosophie."

Erwin laissa ses mains s'égarer sur les flancs de Livaï et il se mit à califourchon sur lui pour avoir un meilleur angle. Il appuya un peu et le caporal tapa des pieds en protestant qu'il y allait un peu fort. Il adopta alors un mouvement plus doux et Livaï se mit à ronronner comme un chat content sans plus dire un mot ; à part quelques "_ouille_" intempestifs de temps en temps.

Le major continua son massage pendant un moment, puis s'aperçut que Livaï avait dû s'endormir. Ses bras gisaient de chaque côté de son oreiller, son visage était tourné sur le côté et sa respiration régulière et paisible. Il avait également cessé de tressaillir et ses muscles semblaient tout à fait détendus à présent.

Erwin se pencha vers lui, écarta ses cheveux de son cou, et y déposa un baiser furtif. Aucune réaction. Il descendit vers son épaule et l'effleura aussi de ses lèvres ; toujours rien. N'en revenant pas de son audace, il se dirigea encore plus bas, et ses mains se refermèrent sur la cuisse nue de son ami endormi. C'est alors qu'un grincement alarmant se fit entendre :

\- "Erwiiiiiin... Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ?"

Le major rajusta tout de suite sa mise tandis que Livaï, furibond et les cheveux en bataille, se retournait pour le fusiller du regard.

\- "Je testais juste tes centres nerveux !" se justifia Erwin.

\- "C'est ça, ouais, mon oeil. Tu me prends pour une bille, ou quoi ?"

Erwin se mit à rire et se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de Livaï. Ils se fixèrent sans parler pendant un moment, face à face dans le silence, et la main du caporal vint frôler sa joue avec tendresse. Il la saisit et en embrassa la paume. Il avait envie de l'enlacer, de sentir encore la vie courir sous sa peau, de lui dire des choses... Il devait lui dire...

\- "Livaï, je ne voudrais pas que tu interprètes mal ce que je vais te dire..."

\- "Pas de souci, vas-y."

\- "Je suis... navré pour ton escouade. Ils étaient tous de braves coeurs, et je ne veux pas minimiser leur perte..."

Erwin se rapprocha et attrapa Livaï par les épaules pour le serrer contre lui. Le caporal se laissa faire.

\- "... mais je suis si heureux que tu sois vivant. Je sais que c'est malvenu d'être heureux dans un moment pareil, mais... c'est ce que je ressens."

\- Tu as des sentiments humains, finalement, c'est rassurant", souffla Livaï dans le creux de son oreille.

Il ne lui tenait pas rigueur de sa déclaration, il le comprenait. Erwin en fut soulagé. Il le relâcha et Livaï se cala sur l'oreiller, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

\- "Je dois bien avouer que je suis pas fâché d'être vivant moi aussi. Je ne peux pas mourir, pas encore. Et toi non plus. On a encore trop de choses à faire."

\- "Oui...", soupira le major.

\- "Relève la tête et va de l'avant. C'est ce que je ferais aussi. C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire, à part se laisser mourir."

Erwin se laissa glisser le long du lit et se remit sur ses pieds. Livaï suivit le mouvement mais au lieu de se lever, il lui plaqua son pied blessé sur la poitrine en le toisant de façon impertinente.

\- "Eh ! Tu sais quoi ? J'ai presque plus mal, c'est fou, hein ?"

Erwin attrapa sa fine cheville et porta le pied bandé à sa bouche.

\- "Tant mieux. Tu pourras bientôt récupérer tes ailes."

Il reposa la jambe de Livaï, récupéra sa veste et sortit de la pièce, le coeur plus léger.


	5. Regarde-moi dans les yeux

Une réécriture romantiqueruri (ça y est, j'ai inventé un nouveau mot XD) d'un des chapitres des Chroniques^^

**Regarde-moi dans les yeux**

Erwin Smith et le caporal Livaï s'étaient entraînés toute la journée afin d'être prêts le jour dit. Le major avait eu du mal à enseigner l'étiquette des réceptions en haute société, mais son subordonné avait fait de son mieux et il espérait qu'aucun faux pas ne viendrait ruiner la soirée chez Zackley.

Les deux hommes se tenaient en haut des marches de l'escalier de la tour et regardaient Nanaba qui rejoignait l'étage inférieur ; elle les avait aidés en tenant le rôle d'une dame aristocrate, ce qui l'avait amusée mais aussi un peu effrayée. Les exploratrices vivaient dans un tout autre monde que les femmes qu'Erwin et Livaï allaient côtoyer bientôt.

La maladresse du petit caporal l'avait parfois fait rire, et le souvenir de leur première rencontre dans les bas-fonds lui était revenu en mémoire. Il se rappelait de son regard fuyant et ombrageux, allié à sa parfaite maîtrise du dispositif de manoeuvre. Erwin avait été ébloui ce jour-là et n'avait plus pensé qu'à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à l'arrêter. Après avoir compris que Livaï n'avait suivi aucune formation militaire, il avait réalisé qu'il s'agissait d'un spécimen rare, capable d'assimiler des processus très complexes par lui-même, comme par instinct.

Mais cela n'avait pas été le cas avec les exercices d'aujourd'hui. Erwin lui avait imposé d'aller contre sa nature et Livaï n'aimait pas ça. Ses efforts pour contenter son supérieur n'en étaient que plus louables ; Livaï savait quand quelque chose était suffisamment important pour se faire violence.

\- "Je crois que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui", annonça Erwin. "Tu as bien travaillé, je sais que tu feras ton maximum chez Zackley.

\- "Mmoui... mais tu n'as pas dit qu'il serait plus prudent de m'apprendre à danser ? Si jamais ça doit arriver, je veux être paré."

\- "Nous n'aurons pas le temps, je pense, il faut espérer que cela n'arrivera pas."

Pendant qu'ils revenaient vers leurs chambres en devisant des détails de la réception, Hanji déboucha à l'angle d'un couloir, les mains chargées de papiers. Moblit la suivait à pas prudents, presque recouvert de cartes et de schémas techniques dessinés à la main. Elle leur fit signe.

\- "Eeh, d'où vous venez, vous deux ? Je te cherchais, Erwin. Je voulais que tu jettes un coup d'oeil à..." Elle se mit à farfouiller dans la pile de papiers que tenait Moblit. "... ça ! C'est trois fois rien mais je voudrais ton avis avant la prochaine sortie."

\- "Donne-moi ça, j'y jetterai un oeil avant d'aller me coucher."

\- "T'en rates pas une, la bigleuse", grinça Livaï. "Pour une fois qu'Erwin pouvait aller se coucher tôt."

\- "Je ne suis pas fatigué, je peux m'en occuper."

\- "Aaha, tu vois ! Il est pas fatigué !" se réjouit Hanji.

\- "J'suis sûr qu'il fait semblant. M'apprendre à ouvrir des portes et à faire la révérence, ça a dû le crever."

\- "Ah ? Erwin, tu as essayé de lécher un peu Livaï pour qu'il soit présentable pour votre petite fête ? J'aurais bien aimé être là, ça devait être marrant !"

\- "Nous avons vu presque tout", répondit le major. "Il reste quelques détails, mais ça devrait aller."

\- "Quels détails ?"

\- "Si quelqu'un m'invite à danser, je suis mort", répondit Livaï.

\- "Qui voudrait danser avec un nain désagréable comme toi ?" s'exclama Hanji.

\- "Quoi que t'en penses, c'est un problème. Erwin dit que c'est sans importance, mais..."

\- "Erwin, il a raison. Il vaudrait mieux lui montrer au moins quelques pas, juste pour voir s'il a le sens du rythme."

Le major leva les yeux du document que lui avait remis Hanji puis les rabaissa sur le caporal. Livaï le regardait en coin et il ne put déterminer s'il le suppliait de lui apprendre à danser ou non. Il arborait une petite moue à la fois impertinente et charmante, et il se surprit à penser qu'il pouvait paraître attirant pour n'importe qui, même pour des dames de la haute société.

\- "Eh bien, si Livaï est d'accord..."

\- "Je veux bien, mais je te préviens, je vais te marcher sur les panards."

\- "Il vaut mieux que ce soit les miens ! Ou ceux de Hanji, si elle veut..."

Erwin n'avait pu s'empêcher de trouver une échappatoire. En vérité il mourrait d'envie de danser avec Livaï, mais il ne voulait pas que cela se voit. La réponse de la scientifique le rassura en ce sens.

\- "Moi ? Impossible, je déteste ça. J'dois être encore plus nulle que lui."

\- "Ca m'étonne pas tant que ça", répondit Livaï. "Bon, Erwin, on s'y colle ou pas ?"

Le major réfléchit une minute, tentant encore de percer les pensées de son ami sur la question. Puis il se décida.

\- "Très bien, nous allons faire quelques pas juste pour voir ce que ça donne. Hanji, je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir remettre la lecture de ton rapport à plus tard."

\- "Aucun problème ! Si tu me laisses assister au spectacle, je serais remboursée !"

Erwin aurait préféré danser seul avec le caporal mais la présence d'Hanji lui permettrait sans doute de garder les pieds sur terre.

\- "Avant tout, il nous faut de la musique."

\- "Pixis a un phonographe dans son bureau, je peux aller le chercher !" s'écria Hanji.

\- "Il doit être rentré chez lui à cette heure..."

\- "Je peux crocheter les serrures", proposa le caporal. "Je laisserai pas de traces."

\- "Alors... vas-y, mais prudence !" lui ordonna Erwin.

Hanji et Erwin regardèrent Livaï s'éloigner d'un pas alerte dans le couloir. Il en aurait sûrement pour quelques minutes. Les deux soldats se dirigèrent alors vers la salle inutilisée qui avait servi aux exercices de Livaï et se mirent en devoir de pousser un peu le mobilier afin de faire de la place. Moblit posa sa masse de papiers dans un coin, et s'essuya le front. Hanji lui demanda malgré tout de rester lui aussi afin de l'aider à ramener tout ça dans son bureau quand le cours de danse serait fini.

Erwin suait un peu lui aussi mais pour une toute autre raison...

...

Livaï courut presque jusqu'au bureau du commandant Pixis ; quelque chose lui disait que s'il prenait trop de temps, Erwin finirait par partir, et il ne le voulait pas. Depuis que le major avait évoqué la possibilité de lui apprendre à danser, il n'avait pu penser à rien d'autre. Il avait dû résister pour ne pas montrer à quel point il y tenait. Mais il avait un peu peur aussi.

"_Est-ce que je vais le faire bien ?_" pensa-t-il. "_Si ça se trouve, ce sera catastrophique. Et Hanji arrêtera pas de me chambrer après ça. Faut que je fasse de mon mieux._"

Il n'avait jamais été attiré par la danse. C'était plus le côté... intime qui l'intéressait. Il aimait être près d'Erwin, sentir son regard posé sur lui, sa proximité physique... Il eut presque envie de remercier Hanji pour ne pas avoir accepté de danser à sa place. Que le major ait pu le suggérer le peinait un peu ; il ne voulait peut-être pas danser avec lui... Il devait faire en sorte qu'il ne le regrette pas.

Il se baissa devant la porte du commandant Pixis, sortit une épingle qu'il gardait toujours dans une de ses poches, comme une vieille manie, et se mit à triturer la serrure selon des angles bien précis. Elle s'ouvrit avec un _clic _discret et Livaï se mit à chercher du regard le phonographe. Il savait à quoi cela ressemblait et ne tarda pas à le dénicher près de la fenêtre. L'entonnoir métallique de l'appareil ressemblait à une trompette un peu bosselée et Livaï dut déplacer les papiers qui recouvraient la table pour s'en saisir. Il ouvrit le petit tiroir à la base du socle et remarqua que plusieurs cylindres de bakélite s'y trouvaient.

\- "Il doit bien y avoir une musique sur laquelle danser là-dedans."

Il souleva l'appareil et sortit de la pièce, en prenant soin de refermer à clef derrière lui grâce à son épingle. Ni vu, ni connu.

Il revint au plus vite dans le couloir et entendit la conversation venant du débarras. Il y entra et vit Erwin et Hanji dévisant tranquillement, tandis que Moblit patientait sagement dans un autre coin de la pièce. Tous semblaient l'attendre et, à son arrivée, Hanji se précipita vers lui.

\- "Donne, je vais le faire tourner. Mais il faut d'abord trouver une musique adéquate."

Elle se saisit d'un cylindre et l'inséra dans l'appareil, puis orienta le pavillon vers le centre de la salle. Livaï vint se poster près d'Erwin. Il craignait de le regarder, par peur de lire chez lui le même trac qu'il ressentait. Erwin ne laissait jamais paraître ce type d'émotion, et pour une fois, il aurait apprécié que ce fut le cas, afin de ne pas se sentir seul. Il eut même envie de renoncer pendant une minute. Mais le major lui serra l'épaule en lui souriant et il reprit immédiatement confiance.

\- "Que dirais-tu d'une valse ? C'est ce qui se fait le plus dans la haute société."

\- "J'y connais rien du tout, alors fais comme tu veux."

Plusieurs sons nasillards envahirent la pièce tour à tour jusqu'à ce que Hanji trouve un cylindre adapté pour la valse. Quand ce fut le cas, elle enroula le ressort au maximum, puis indiqua à ses deux camarades qu'elle était prête. Erwin toussota et se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce en invitant Livaï à le suivre. Le caporal posa sa main dans la sienne et se sentit prêt à aller au bout du monde avec lui...

Ils se placèrent l'un en face de l'autre et tout de suite Livaï s'inquiéta de leur différence de taille. Mais apparemment Erwin connaissait la parade à tous les problèmes. Il adopta une position fléchie pas trop inconfortable pour lui et son partenaire se contenta de poser la main sur son bras au lieu de son épaule. A en croire le silence de Hanji, cela ne devait pas paraître ridicule.

La scientifique compta trois secondes et lâcha le ressort du phonographe. La musique s'éleva et Erwin commença alors à avancer à petits pas, entraînant Livaï avec lui. Le caporal ne connaissait pas les mouvements d'usage, aussi se laissa-t-il guider au début un peu maladroitement ; et, comme il s'y était attendu, le bout de son pied écrasa avec dureté celui de son partenaire.

\- "Merde, je suis désolé !"

\- "Ce n'est rien", le rassura Erwin. "Reprenons, sois plus souple, détends-toi."

Il suivit le conseil, et respira lentement avant de se remettre en mouvement. Son corps se mit à suivre celui d'Erwin avec plus d'harmonie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer ses pieds, ce qui le gênait beaucoup, et le major le remarqua. Celui-ci interrompit la danse un instant.

\- "Tu dois me regarder dans les yeux, pas tes pieds."

\- "Je sais, mais j'ai peur de te marcher dessus."

\- "Si tu me regardes, tu ne marcheras pas sur mes pieds. Il te suffit de me faire confiance et de te laisser aller à ton instinct."

\- "Ok, on peut... reprendre ?"

Hanji s'était mise à giguer dans la pièce comme une sauvage sans grâce avec le pauvre Moblit, mais ni Erwin ni Livaï ne s'en rendirent compte. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils continuèrent à valser lentement, et bientôt le caporal comprit la technique ; une technique qui relevait plus de la sensation que d'autre chose. En fixant Erwin, il arrivait à deviner à l'avance quel mouvement il s'apprêtait à effectuer, et bientôt, leurs pieds tourbillonnèrent sans aucune gêne, leurs jambes se croisèrent et se frôlèrent sans aucun faux pas. Livaï sentait la main d'Erwin dans son dos, qui le serrait contre lui sans doute plus étroitement que ne l'exigeait ce type de danse...

Après encore quelques minutes de valse, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent tendrement. Le major imprima à leurs corps des mouvements plus amples, presque lascifs, et Livaï eut le tournis un moment. C'était comme voler avec le dispositif ; l'afflux d'oxygène provoquait parfois une euphorie passagère, mais ici, elle durait encore et encore. Erwin se détacha de lui, l'envoyant virevolter au bout de sa main, pour le faire revenir dans ses bras, l'enlaçant encore plus étroitement. Le major avait sur le visage un sourire ravi et Livaï le lui rendit avec complicité.

Erwin le fit tourner sur ses pieds et la douce pression du corps du caporal contre le sien lui donna un plaisir intense. Livaï se laissait faire, ne luttait pas contre lui et accompagnait chacun de ses mouvements sans aucune opposition. Il songea un instant que cela illustrait parfaitement leur relation dans le travail. Il était la tête pensante de leur duo, et Livaï acceptait de le suivre par conviction, aspiration et peut-être aussi... autre chose. Il voyait cette chose dans le gris métallique de ses iris fixées sur lui, et il ne put se résoudre à la nommer. Il souhaita plus que tout être à la hauteur de ce sentiment, ne jamais le décevoir...

Emporté par l'ivresse de la valse, il balança le corps souple du caporal en arrière dans ses bras et resta un instant courbé sur lui, les yeux brillants, la peau en feu, fixé sur les lèvres frémissantes de son ami, qui semblait totalement à sa merci... Il attrapa la jambe de Livaï et la drapa autour de sa hanche. Le caporal s'accrocha à ses épaules, passa sa main dans ses cheveux langoureusement... Ils étaient si proches, et Erwin avait totalement oublié la présence de Hanji et Moblit... Mais il ne put se résoudre à s'abandonner ainsi, et redressa Livaï avec douceur et regret, le laissant ainsi retrouver son équilibre et son souffle.

La musique s'était arrêtée depuis au moins deux minutes. Hanji et son subordonné les regardaient avec curiosité et se demandaient sans doute à quoi ils venaient d'assister. Erwin devait admettre qu'il s'était laissé un peu aller sur les pas, et que la danse n'avait pas dû ressembler à une valse traditionnelle ! Il s'en moquait. Il avait partagé un instant magique avec Livaï, et toute cette histoire de leçon de danse n'avait jamais été qu'un prétexte pour l'obtenir.

Il dit en soufflant :

\- "Tu es loin d'être mauvais en valse !"

\- "C'est parce que tu es un bon prof, sans doute...", répondit le caporal, le souffle court lui aussi.

Erwin apprécia particulièrement le rouge qui lui montait aux joues, et sa respiration saccadée.

\- "C'était pas mal, ouais, mais c'est Livaï qui aurait dû faire l'homme dans toute cette histoire !" s'écria Hanji. "Tu as dansé avec lui comme si c'était une fille, ça lui sera pas très utile !"

Le major reconnu cet impair mais ne regretta rien du tout. Ce fut Livaï qui vint à son secours.

\- "T'inquiète pas, j'ai compris le principe : c'est l'homme qui mène la danse et la femme suit le mouvement, c'est ça ?"

\- "Oui, à peu près."

\- "Je t'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à imaginer que je dansais avec une femme..."

"_Pas moi_", pensa Erwin. "_Mais je n'ai pas eu besoin d'imaginer que tu étais une femme_..."

\- "Imagine une nana grande, baraquée, avec des énormes sourcils, et ça devrait aller !" lança la scientifique joyeusement. "Vous voulez qu'on remette ça, avec les formes cette fois ?"

Hanji s'apprêtait déjà à retendre le ressort, mais le major l'arrêta.

\- "Je crois que ça suffira. Livaï s'en sortira."

\- "Comme vous voulez. Livaï, tu viens ? On va rapporter le phonographe chez Pixis. Moblit, remonte à mon bureau avec tout ça", ordonna-t-elle en indiquant le tas de papiers.

Le pauvre Moblit soupira de plus belle mais obéit sans discuter comme toujours. Il essaya de saluer le major en sortant mais finit par renoncer, de peur de tout faire dégringoler par terre.

Erwin n'avait pas lâché les mains de Livaï depuis la fin de la valse. Le caporal se détacha de lui à regret, ne pouvant le quitter des yeux jusqu'à la porte.

\- "Nous nous verrons demain, passez une bonne nuit, vous deux", lança le major à ses subordonnés.

Hanji et lui remontèrent le couloir jusqu'à l'aile de la garnison, mais le coeur de Livaï battait toujours aussi vite. Pendant la valse, il n'avait pas du tout imaginé qu'il dansait avec une femme ; il n'avait pensé qu'à Erwin et l'idée qu'on put les voir valser ainsi à une soirée mondaine ne l'avait pas du tout dérangé. Il avait été très naturel pour lui de laisser Erwin le guider, lui imposer son rythme et sa chorégraphie, il y avait pris un plaisir presque insensé. Même la musique avait été éclipsée, seuls le mouvement de leurs pieds en harmonie, la main à la fois sûre et souple d'Erwin tenant la sienne, et la sensation d'être tout à fait en sécurité l'avaient fait se mouvoir.

Il trouverait le moyen d'amener Erwin à danser avec lui de nouveau. En privé cette fois. Son major se laisserait peut-être aller à des gestes plus... audacieux que ce soir !

\- "J'aurai jamais cru me découvrir une telle passion pour la danse...", prononça-t-il juste assez fort pour que Hanji l'entende.


	6. Over the hills and far away

**Over the hills and far away**

Une jument noire, montée par un cavalier à la renommée grandissante, parcourait les plaines non loin de la forêt des arbres géants. Un lieu tout à fait extraordinaire où l'on pouvait contempler des ramures étonnantes mesurant parfois près de soixante mètres. Les allées aménagées étaient souvent prises d'assaut en été, les familles venant s'y promener ou se baigner dans les lacs clairs qui reposaient tranquillement sous les branches.

Les explorateurs avaient été engagés pour divertir les visiteurs, et ils s'y étaient pliés de bonne grâce. Livaï, le cavalier de la jument noire, avait laissé ses camarades voler sous les arbres après avoir fait sa part. Il n'aimait pas ce type d'exhibition, il n'était pas du genre à se vanter de ses compétences ; mais Erwin Smith pensait que cela serait bénéfique pour l'image du bataillon et Livaï estimait qu'il avait très souvent raison. Il n'était tout de même pas fâché de s'être éclipsé.

Il avait réussi à chiper un des paniers de victuailles vendus dans un des baraquements près de l'entrée de la forêt et s'était mis en quête d'Erwin pour l'inviter à déjeuner. La corbeille battait le flan de sa monture au rythme de son petit trot, et Livaï plissait les yeux afin de distinguer si Erwin se trouvait sur la ligne d'horizon. Il ne voyait rien et commençait à s'inquiéter. Mike lui avait pourtant assuré qu'il était parti à cheval dans les champs après avoir fait la promotion du régiment auprès des riches promeneurs.

\- "Où est-il, bon sang ?!"

Erwin pouvait passer des heures à battre la campagne, perdu dans ses pensées ou des rêves insensés ; il aimait cette solitude et Livaï n'était pas sûr de réussir à le trouver. Mais soudain, sa jument hennit fortement en secouant sa crinière.

\- "Laisse-moi deviner : c'est ton pote qui est dans les parages ?"

Sa jument et l'étalon blanc d'Erwin s'entendaient très bien et elle ne manquait jamais de saluer l'arrivée de son compagnon. Cette pensée aussitôt formulée, Livaï aperçut une forme claire flottant sur le fond doré des blés qui se balançaient au vent. Un autre hennissement lui parvint de loin et il flatta l'encolure de sa monture avec contentement.

\- "On les a trouvés, ma belle."

L'étalon blanc prit son temps pour venir jusqu'à eux. Bien assis sur sa selle, les jambes pendant dans le vide, les manches relevées et sans sa veste, Erwin Smith accompagnait le pas de son cheval avec aisance, une main posée sur sa cuisse. Ses cheveux blonds décoiffés volaient dans le vent de l'été. Il fit signe à Livaï, et son subordonné le rejoignit.

\- "J'ai cru que t'avais décidé de disparaître", commenta Livaï.

\- "Il avait envie de se dégourdir les jambes", répondit le grand blond en désignant sa monture.

\- "Les autres sont toujours là-bas, mais comme c'est l'heure du casse-croûte, je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être manger un truc."

Il montra son panier plein et Erwin approuva de la tête.

\- "C'est une bonne idée. Je connais un coin tranquille et à l'abri des regards pour nous installer."

Erwin tourna bride et ramena Livaï à l'ombre des arbres, en restant sur le pourtour de la forêt. On entendait aucun bruit humain, seuls le chant des oiseaux et le bruissement des frondaisons troublaient le silence. Les deux cavaliers arpentèrent des sentiers mouchetés de taches d'ombres et de soleil, à peine dessinés dans la végétation ; le vert des feuilles éblouissait le regard et, à travers, le ciel parfaitement bleu invitait à la contemplation.

Les deux hommes discutaient du programme d'entraînement de demain, quand ils débouchèrent sur une prairie sauvage. L'étalon d'Erwin se mit à piétiner et à piaffer, apparemment impatient de s'élancer.

\- "Tout doux, camarade", murmura Erwin. "Je sais que nous aimons galoper par ici, mais il ne faudrait pas désavantager Livaï..."

\- "Attends, tu..."

\- "Faisons la course ! Cela nous ouvrira l'appétit !"

Il relâcha les rênes et l'étalon blanc décolla littéralement du sol, propulsé par ses puissants postérieurs. Livaï lâcha un "_tcch_" dépité et laissa sa jument suivre son compagnon à la trace, la réservant juste assez pour gagner sur les derniers mètres. Mais cela n'allait pas être facile ; le cheval d'Erwin était plus grand et rapide que le sien et il allait devoir ruser pour le dépasser.

Il colla à la croupe claire qui le précédait, et émit un petit sifflement entre ses dents. Il vit les oreilles blanches duveteuses se tourner vers l'arrière et l'étalon se mit à ralentir un peu. Erwin l'excita de nouveau avec des appels de langue, mais la jument de Livaï avait rattrapé son retard et galopait à présent en parallèle avec lui.

Livaï siffla de nouveau et le cheval blanc perdit encore de la vitesse, laissant passer sa camarade devant lui. Il sourit ; cela se déroulait tout à fait comme prévu. Les chevaux du bataillon étaient si disciplinés qu'ils obéissaient au moindre son émis par un humain. Erwin eut beau relancer l'allure, Livaï avait pris une petite longueur d'avance et remarqua de l'autre côté de la prairie un petit bois isolé. Il devina que c'était la ligne d'arrivée. Il claqua la langue pour indiquer à sa monture de se donner à fond et se coucha sur son encolure presque horizontale pour les derniers mètres.

Erwin s'était épuisé un peu inutilement à cause des changements d'allure et son subordonné atteignit l'objectif avec quatre bons mètres d'avance. La jument noire freina sur les paturons et son cavalier se mit à toiser le perdant.

\- "Alors, j'ai gagné quoi ?"

\- "Tu as triché, ce n'est pas fair-play."

\- "J'ai pas triché, j'ai juste compté sur le fait que ton cheval serait plus galant que toi. On ne galope pas devant une dame de cette qualité."

Livaï flatta le cou humide de sa monture et lui glissant des douceurs à l'oreille.

\- "Bon, c'est où, ton coin ? On a fait un sacré bout de chemin !"

\- "Derrière ce bois, il faut traverser", répondit Erwin, beau joueur.

Ils continuèrent à avancer sous les arbres et leur discussion se changea alors en bavardage joyeux. Personne ne pouvait les voir ou les entendre ici, ils étaient seuls au monde, aussi rien ne les empêchait de se montrer plus naturels que d'ordinaire. Le son d'une petite source sautant sur des rochers se fit entendre sur leur droite et ils traversèrent à gué le ruisseau calme. Ils laissèrent boire leurs chevaux un moment, côte à côte.

Livaï ne savait pas du tout où ils se trouvaient mais il savait que le Mur Maria recelait des lieux tout à fait charmants presque ignorés des hommes. Il contempla un moment le profil de son supérieur, qui gardait la tête levée fièrement, les yeux perdus au loin, et comme mû par un instinct, effleura sa main avec la sienne. Erwin le regarda, et Livaï se sentit un peu gêné de ce contact, mais son supérieur attrapa ses doigts et les garda entre les siens. Il ne le lâcha pas quand les deux montures reprirent leur route, confiantes en leurs cavaliers.

Ils avancèrent ainsi un moment au pas, main dans la main, mais sans oser se regarder. Ils n'échangèrent pas une parole jusqu'à ce qu'Erwin s'exclame :

\- "C'est là."

Le bois se trouvait en fait en haut d'une colline. Erwin les avait menés au sommet et leurs regards plongeait sur les plaines en contrebas. Les campanules bleues de Shiganshina agitaient leurs milliers de tête sous la brise et aucun signe de civilisation ne venait gâcher le paysage. Livaï resta sans voix un moment. Erwin descendit de son cheval et frappa sa croupe. Comme Livaï ne bougeait pas, il se décida à le faire descendre lui-même, et son subordonné se retrouva bientôt sur ses pieds lui aussi.

Les deux chevaux s'éloignèrent pour brouter et Erwin prit de nouveau la main de Livaï pour le faire avancer sur quelques mètres. Puis il se laissa tomber par terre au milieu des fleurs et resta assis à contempler les couleurs qui les entouraient. Il s'adressa à son subordonné :

\- C'est parfait ici. Mais il ne faudra pas laisser de déchet, ce serait dommage."

\- "C'est... vraiment très beau...", souffla Livaï avant de s'assoir lui aussi.

Ils se partagèrent les provisions et mangèrent avec appétit. Livaï songea alors qu'Erwin n'avait jamais paru si détendu, si heureux, et cela le réjouit. Il rit avec lui de ses blagues un peu bêtes et apprécia chaque seconde passées à ses côtés.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, repus, Erwin s'allongea sur l'herbe épaisse et mis un bras sous sa tête. Livaï resta assis, un genou relevé, et contempla le ciel. Quelques panaches blancs traversaient son champ de vision mais il ne doutait pas que la journée resterait ensoleillée.

Il finit par s'accouder juste à côté d'Erwin, et lui posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

\- "Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? C'était pas la peine d'aller si loin juste pour déjeuner."

\- "Tu n'aimes pas cet endroit ?" demanda Erwin en ouvrant un oeil.

\- "Si, mais... pourquoi celui-là, il est spécial ?"

Erwin se redressa sur un coude et le regarda bien en face.

\- "Oui. Mon père m'y emmenait. Nous y avons souvent partagé nos repas, comme nous deux aujourd'hui. Il disait que c'est l'endroit dans le Mur Maria où l'air est le plus pur. Pas un village à des kilomètres..."

Erwin respira profondément et Livaï ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter. Il remplit ses poumons de l'air frais saturé de senteurs florales et se sentit plus propre à l'intérieur.

\- "Ouais, je veux bien le croire", conclut-il.

Erwin se rallongea et fit semblant de dormir. Livaï cueillit une campanule, en apprécia le bleu qui lui rappelait les yeux de son supérieur, et la piqua dans ses cheveux blonds en soupirant :

\- "Erwin... est-ce que tu es heureux, là maintenant ?"

Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et répondit sans le regarder :

\- "Oui, tout à fait. Si la vie pouvait être tous les jours ainsi..."

Le regret se fit entendre dans cette réponse mais Livaï choisit de ne retenir que la première phrase.

\- "Je serais encore plus heureux si tu t'allongeais à côté de moi."

\- "Il t'en faut peu...", souffla Livaï. "Mais ok."

Il s'étendit à côté de son supérieur et se mit à contempler les nuages. Un vol d'oiseaux traversait parfois le ciel sans rien troubler, et les têtes des campanules se penchaient sur lui comme pour l'observer. Erwin se mit à raconter une chose qu'il adorait faire quand il était jeune : trouver des formes amusantes dans les nuages. Livaï sourit amèrement en pensant que c'était un plaisir qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître. Né sous terre, les nuages qu'il apercevait à travers le puits de lumière étaient restés très longtemps un symbole de liberté pour lui, d'évasion, mais il n'avait jamais eu le loisir d'étudier leurs formes.

\- "Regarde celui-ci, à quoi il te fait penser ?" demanda Erwin.

Ils jouèrent à ce jeu un moment jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux soient fatigués. Erwin lui montrait un drôle de nuage et Livaï lui disait à quoi il ressemblait. Certaines réponses étaient si stupides et inattendues qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'en sourire. Mais rien ne lui donnait davantage de bonheur que le rire franc et espiègle d'Erwin. Il aurait voulu l'entendre en permanence.

Leurs paupières se firent lourdes et Erwin se tourna sur le flanc, le bras étendu à côté de lui. Il invita Livaï à y poser sa tête et il ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Blotti contre la poitrine de son supérieur prévenant, il sentit comme jamais la tranquillité du lieu et son désir ardent d'autres contrées inconnues, tout aussi belles et sauvages, mais hors de portée.

\- "C'est prudent de dormir ici ?" demanda-t-il, le visage pressé contre l'épaule d'Erwin.

\- "Il n'y a personne. Nous ne risquons rien à somnoler une heure ou deux."

\- "Les autres risquent de se demander où on est."

\- "Nous avons tous quartier libre jusqu'à ce soir. Ne t'inquiète pas, je nous réveillerais à l'heure."

Rassuré, Livaï se laissa aller au sommeil. L'autre bras d'Erwin vint se refermer sur lui, protecteur, et la campanule bleue tomba de sa tête sur le visage paisible de son subordonné. Il la piqua alors dans la chevelure noire de jais en essayant de ne pas le réveiller.

Ils dormirent ainsi jusqu'à ce que leurs chevaux viennent les chercher.


	7. Deux anges se posent

**Deux anges se posent...**

L'horizon était encore voilé de brumes matinales. Les rayons du soleil au zénith tentaient de les disperser avec difficulté, mais c'était comme si la terre, montant à la rencontre du ciel, n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Ces deux forces de la nature, que l'on pouvait presque distinguer physiquement, se livraient bataille sur les plaines de Maria, indifférentes au danger d'un tout autre type qui arpentait ces espaces redevenus territoire de l'ennemi.

Erwin Smith, assis sur le parapet, les jambes dans le vide, observait les titans en mouvement cinquante mètres en dessous. Il n'avait jamais su déterminer le réel sentiment que ces créatures lui procuraient. Leur apparente humanité le perturbait, mais pour lui, ils n'étaient qu'un obstacle à franchir pour atteindre son but. Ce qui le mettait si mal à l'aise, c'était le nombre de sacrifices qui seraient nécessaires afin de les abattre et de reconquérir le Mur Maria. Il s'efforçait toujours de ne pas y penser, mais quand il baissait la garde la nuit, ses songes en profitaient pour venir le tourmenter.

En tant que major du bataillon d'exploration, il devait prendre des décisions douloureuses et mettre en place des stratégies audacieuses afin de faire avancer l'armée humaine. Il n'avait jamais ordonné à qui que ce soit de mourir pour la réussite de ses plans, mais malgré tout, cette culpabilité le taraudait chaque jour davantage. Il ne pouvait protéger tout le monde ni garantir la sécurité des soldats sous ses ordres. Il avait pris la tête du régiment quatre ans auparavant, et le poids de cette charge ne cessait de s'alourdir.

Il se savait capable d'y faire face, de la supporter autant que son corps le lui permettrait. Il était prêt à s'attirer la haine des civils, la méfiance des aristocrates, et même les foudres royales si cela lui permettait de mener les explorateurs à leur objectif.

"_Leur objectif ? Ou le mien ?_", ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de se demander.

La réponse à cette question lui paraissait encore inaccessible. Même dans les tréfonds de sa conscience, il ne parvenait pas à la trouver. Beaucoup de choses se mêlaient dans son ambition de mener le bataillon au combat. La seule chose qui continuait à le maintenir sur le bon cap, c'était la confiance inébranlable de ses subordonnés. Ils étaient de bonnes personnes, des êtres dont la moralité lui paraissait irréprochable ; s'il se fourvoyait, ne l'auraient-ils pas déjà abandonné ?

"_Suis-je une bonne personne ?_"

Pourquoi ces considérations morales venaient-elles le tourmenter maintenant ? Il avait soigneusement enterré dans un coin de son cerveau, et pendant des années, ces tiraillements dont il ne savait que trop qu'ils étaient un poids pour un soldat. Il avait vu trop de gens mourir pour ne pas comprendre que la vie n'était finalement qu'un état plus ou moins proche de la mort. La différence entre les morts et les vivants, à quoi tenait-elle ? A la capacité de respirer ? De penser ? De rêver ? D'aimer ?

Erwin coupa une autre tranche de la pomme qu'il était en train de manger en essayant de chasser ces voix qui revenaient le hanter chaque fois qu'il essayait de se montrer sentimental. Elles lui criaient toujours "_Tu n'as pas le droit d'être heureux. Pas plus que tous ceux qui sont morts par ta faute. Souffre en silence et n'en laisse rien paraître ou ils te laisseront tous tomber._" Ces voix étaient peut-être finalement ses seules vraies amies, les seules à savoir ce qu'il ressentait réellement, contrairement à ses subordonnés. Elles ne lui mentaient jamais, lui disaient toujours la vérité. Combien de fois avait-il décidé de leur révéler cette vérité avant de se dégonfler comme un couard ? Cette blessure était l'élément le plus intime de sa personnalité, et il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la partager. Même avec...

Un chuintement métallique se fit entendre derrière lui, puis des bruits de pas. Il se retourna à demi et aperçut le caporal Livaï qui venait vers lui sans se presser, les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Le major s'était quant à lui délesté de son dispositif pour se sentir plus léger, et il gisait à quelques pas de là, en désordre. Livaï ramassa les pièces éparses et les rassembla dans un coin avant de le toiser de haut.

\- "Tu prends ta pause, major ?"

\- "Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?"

\- "Je patrouillais dans le coin, c'est Hannes qui m'a dit que t'étais là."

Livaï se débarrassa lui aussi de son imposant matériel, s'assit à côté de son supérieur et laissa son regard vagabonder au loin. Il observa les titans qui se pressaient contre la porte de Trost et un frisson de dégoût et de colère le parcourut.

\- "Tu penses à un autre plan de route pour la prochaine sortie ?" demanda-t-il. "La dernière a pas été fameuse..."

\- "Effectivement, nous emprunterons une autre route, moins risquée, cette fois."

\- "Mais elle sera plus longue, je suppose."

\- "C'est à craindre. Mais si je peux ramener davantage de gens chez eux..."

Livaï se pencha et regarda son supérieur par en-dessous.

\- "Je vois bien que t'es pas dans ton assiette."

\- "Nous revenons d'une énième cérémonie en mémoire des morts, je peux me sentir un peu exténué..."

\- "Ouais, mais il faut pas baisser les bras, tout le monde compte sur toi."

Erwin soupira en regardant son subordonné.

\- "Tu n'en as pas parfois... un peu assez de tout ça ?"

La question prit le caporal tout à fait au dépourvu.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?"

\- "De perdre tous ces vaillants soldats, ces jeunes gens... De tous les cailloux et les insultes..."

\- "Si c'était le cas, je serais plus là, non ?" rétorqua Livaï. "Et puis, ça changera quoi si je pars ? Des soldats continueront de mourir, bouffés par ces monstres. Il faut bien qu'on s'en charge."

Ces paroles donnèrent à Erwin un peu d'assurance.

\- "Il suffirait de dissoudre le bataillon et plus personne ne serait tué. Il nous suffirait de vivre bien tranquillement derrière les Murs..."

\- "Connerie", répondit son subordonné. "Ces pourritures nous ont pris notre territoire, nos foyers. Ils sont venus nous attaquer. On va pas en rester là sans réagir."

\- "..."

\- "Tu sais, là d'où je viens, quand on vient t'asticoter, on n'est pas du genre à rester sans rien faire. Ca me ferait mal de pas leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce, à ces mochetés. Ca irait à l'encontre de mes principes."

\- "Mais tu vivais sous terre", répondit Erwin, hésitant. "Tu n'as pas de passé à la surface, pas de famille à venger, pas de maison à reconstruire. Tu as moins de raison de te battre que beaucoup d'autres..."

Livaï lui fila une bourrade sur le bras.

\- "Eh ! Ma raison de me battre, c'est éviter que d'autres meurent. Tant que les explorateurs iront dehors, je dois être là pour veiller au grain. Et puis... j'ai tout de même des camarades à venger. Me battre en leur nom, c'est le moins que je puisse faire..."

\- "Désolé de t'avoir blessé...", murmura Erwin.

\- "Ca va, je comprends pourquoi tu pensais ça. Mais tu te poses beaucoup trop de questions. Tu n'as pas créé le bataillon, ni mis les titans là où ils sont. Faut pas te sentir coupable de faire ce boulot. Il faut que quelqu'un le fasse."

Mais Erwin baissa la tête tristement, apparemment écrasé par la culpabilité. Livaï se blottit contre lui un moment.

\- "Tu n'es pas seul pour le faire, on est là..."

\- "Je sais, mais je m'en veux de vous imposer une telle charge..."

\- "On est là pour ça. Faut pas te sentir si mal. Si tu te confiais un peu plus à nous, on pourrait t'aider mieux que ça..."

Erwin perçut la supplique tacite dans le ton du caporal. "_Il sait que j'ai des secrets qui me rongent, mais fait semblant de les ignorer_", pensa-t-il, soudain paniqué. Non, il ne fallait pas que Livaï sache ; surtout pas lui, lui qui avait rejoint le bataillon sur la base de son engagement envers l'humanité. Et pourtant, le désir de parler de tout ceci avec lui le tenaillait, surtout les soirs où il venait le rejoindre dans ses quartiers pour dîner avec lui.

"_Je te fais confiance mais je ne peux pas tout miser là-dessus. Ton estime m'importe plus que tout le reste du monde_."

Mais Erwin avait besoin de se confronter à certaines choses. Aussi amena-t-il la conversation sur un sujet un peu différent...

\- "Livaï, crois-tu au paradis et à l'enfer ?"

Le caporal leva les yeux en réfléchissant.

\- "Tu peux me rappeler ce que c'est ?"

\- "Tu as dû en entendre parler. Ce sont paraît-il des lieux où les humains se rendent après leur mort..."

\- "Ah ouais, ça me dit un truc. Je crois qu'un corbac a déjà évoqué ça. Les gentils d'un côté, les méchants de l'autre, c'est ça ?"

\- "A peu près, oui", souffla Erwin. "Penses-tu que cela existe ?"

\- "Je crois pas. Ca me paraît débile, comme système."

\- "Pourquoi donc ?" interrogea Erwin en levant un sourcils.

\- "C'est trop... comment tu dis ? Puéril, de penser comme ça. On peut pas résumer un être humain à des concepts aussi... tranchés."

\- "Tu penses les humains trop complexes ?"

\- "C'est juste la vie qui est trop compliquée", rétorqua Livaï en balançant ses jambes au-dessus du vide. "On doit parfois faire des choix et même si on est quelqu'un de "bien", on peut faire des conneries."

\- "Toi, tu es quelqu'un de bien, je le sais."

Les yeux d'Erwin brillaient de détermination quand il prononça ces mots et cela n'échappa pas à Livaï.

\- "T'as l'air très sûr de toi", répondit-il en le regardant en coin. "J'ai fait des trucs douteux dans le passé."

\- "Comme quoi ?"

\- "J'ai dû voler pour vivre. Crois-le ou non, mais ça m'a posé des problèmes moraux pendant une partie de ma vie. Après tout, ces gens dans la misère trimaient eux aussi pour s'en sortir. Alors de quel droit je leur prenais leur fric ?"

\- "Et comment t'en es-tu sorti ?"

Livaï comprenait qu'Erwin n'allait pas bien et cherchait du réconfort. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de lui mentir.

\- "C'est simple : c'était eux ou moi. J'ai jamais tué quelqu'un pour du fric, seulement pour me défendre, mais faire les poches, c'était une question de survie. Je volais jamais en excès, juste ce qu'il fallait..."

\- "C'est vrai qu'à part pour le thé, tu n'aimes pas particulièrement nager dans le luxe !" plaisanta Erwin.

\- "Mais je me sentais mal parfois. Ce putain de monde ne fait de cadeau à personne, alors il faut savoir se faire son trou, tu vois ce que je veux dire."

\- "Je crois..."

Réaliser que son subordonné avait pu, comme lui, être confronté à ce genre de dilemme, le rassurait un peu, mais n'étouffait pas pour autant ses pensées tristes.

\- "Selon mes actes passés, crois-tu que j'irais avec les gentils ou les méchants ?" demanda le caporal.

\- "Tu ne pourrais pas aller en enfer pour ça. Tu l'as fait pour survivre..."

\- "Mais si on m'avait chopé, j'aurais été exécuté. Si tu m'avais remis aux brigades spéciales, je serais mort sans doute. Pour eux j'étais un criminel, un "méchant"..."

\- "Non... impossible..."

\- "Et pourtant, c'est bien vrai. Tu me prends pour un ange, mais selon les points de vue, je peux être un "méchant". Et même un vrai taré. Tu vois que c'est pas simple !"

Livaï sentit une pointe de fierté à énoncer de telles vérités à Erwin.

\- "Et moi, où crois-tu que j'irais ?" demanda le major. "Enfer ou paradis ?"

\- "C'est... tout aussi compliqué...", énonça lentement Livaï, gêné.

"_Il me juge. Il se rend bien compte que je ne suis pas un "gentil"_..."

\- "J'ai envoyé beaucoup de gens à la mort, et de mon plein gré. Cela excède de beaucoup tes propres actes...", souffla le major.

Erwin détourna la tête afin de ne pas voir la réaction de son subordonné.

\- "Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu les as pas obligés, non ? Tu veux faire quoi, leur raconter des histoires et les border dans leur lit ?"

\- "Mais..."

\- "Arrête de te tourmenter. Je sais que c'est pas facile, pour moi non plus, mais on doit rester concentré sur notre objectif final. C'est ce que tout le monde attend de toi. De nous."

Il s'interrompit un instant, baissa la tête et s'adressa à l'inconnu :

\- "Si tu vas en enfer, j'irai avec toi. Car je le mérite tout autant..."

Erwin tressaillit et eut envie de lui prendre la main. La simple idée qu'il puisse emmener Livaï en enfer avec lui le terrifiait. Il avait besoin de se noircir pour évacuer cette pensée de sa tête. "_Je suis pire, bien pire que toi_..." Il se décida alors à évoquer ce qui le faisait le plus souffrir.

\- "J'ai peut-être... fait des choses bien pires que ça..."

\- "Pas depuis que je te connais."

\- "Mais avant cela... tu ne sais pas tout sur moi..."

\- "Et bien, vas-y, balance."

Erwin hésita un instant, un tout petit instant suspendu pendant lequel il se sentit prêt à parler, à raconter comment sa blessure la plus grave, la plus douloureuse et la plus enracinée lui avait été infligée... Non, comment il se l'était infligée à lui-même. Mais alors, la vision ancienne d'une pierre tombale froide et indifférente, qui lui apparaissait toujours gigantesque malgré le temps passé, s'imposa à lui et il renonça. Car le nom sur cette pierre, ce nom... c'était bien toujours le même.

Le nom de son père.

Il refusa de recouvrir Livaï de cette ombre, même si tout en lui lui hurlait de tout dire, de tout avouer, de révéler la véritable raison de son engagement dans l'armée, de sa détermination à éliminer les titans et à découvrir la vérité sur le monde. Le visage de Livaï tendu vers lui, dans l'attente d'une révélation, lui faisait de la peine. Il voulait tout lui dire, il le désirait plus que tout, mais une voix plus forte encore se fit entendre en lui : "_Je ne suis qu'un lâche_", disait-elle. "_Je ne pourrais jamais assumer cette faute devant toi_..." Peut-être avait-il tort, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre Livaï en lui disant la vérité. "_Je peux encore vivre dans le déni si cela te fait rester près de moi. Même si cela me tue chaque jour davantage_..."

Au lieu d'accéder à la demande de Livaï, il préféra lui poser une autre question.

\- "Si je quittais le régiment... me suivrais-tu ?"

Livaï sursauta presque sur le parapet, et manqua tomber dans le vide.

\- "T'es pas sérieux ?! Tu vas pas..."

\- "Non, bien sûr que non. Mais si je le faisais... ?"

Livaï songea un instant, les yeux au ciel.

\- "Il faudra bien que quelqu'un veille sur ton petit linge..."

Les pensées noires d'Erwin se dispersèrent d'un coup comme des nuage d'orage chassés par le soleil. Il sourit avec sincérité.

\- "Tu ne pourrais pas te contenter de ce genre de vie..."

\- "Toi non plus alors pourquoi en parler ?"

\- "Très bien, n'en parlons plus."

Erwin découpa une autre tranche de pomme et la proposa à Livaï en le taquinant. Le caporal se pencha et goba le morceau de fruit à même ses mains, ce qui surprit beaucoup le major.

\- "La vie, c'est comme ce morceau de pomme : faut la croquer à pleines dents et pas attendre qu'on te la donne gentiment."

\- "C'est... très profond, Livaï."

\- "Mais non, je me fous de toi", répliqua Livaï en mâchant le fruit. "Un dernier truc : si tu te mets à faire du sentiment envers les soldats, ça mènera nulle part. Faut leur faire confiance et se dire que ça va bien se passer. Ils ont choisi d'être là. En tout cas, si tu te mets à chouiner, je me barre. Je vais pas suivre un chouineur au combat."

Erwin fut stupéfait de cette apparente froideur que Livaï exprimait. "_Il a besoin d'un leader fort et inflexible à suivre. Il a besoin que je le guide fermement et avec confiance. Je dois reprendre courage et me montrer digne de lui._"

\- "Et la liberté, tu y crois ?" continua le major.

\- "Le simple fait de me trouver ici, avec le soleil et le vent, c'est une énorme liberté pour moi..."

\- "Mais tu cherches autre chose..."

\- "On cherche tous autre chose. On a tous conscience que cette chose nous manque. On sait pas ce que c'est, mais je pense que c'est pour ça qu'on "sort"..."

\- "A l'extérieur des Murs..."

\- "Ouais, un jour on comprendra peut-être réellement ce qu'on cherche..."

Livaï se pencha en arrière sur ses mains.

\- "La vraie liberté, c'est le choix. Qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, tant qu'on a le choix, alors on est libres."

\- "Tu crois vraiment que cela suffit ?"

\- "Pas pour tout le monde, je suppose. Mais pour moi, c'est déjà important..."

\- "Qu'est-ce qui te rendrait plus libre encore ?"

\- "Choisir ma mort."

Erwin cligna des yeux en lui proposant un autre morceau de pomme. La conversation prenait un tour plutôt morbide mais il voulait que Livaï lui révèle le fond de sa pensée.

\- "Quelle mort voudrais-tu avoir ?" demanda le major avec un trémolo dans la voix.

\- "Une mort utile. Je voudrais qu'elle serve à quelque chose ou à quelqu'un..."

Livaï le regarda avec des yeux languides.

\- "Je veux dire... si tu me demandais de me sacrifier à des fins utiles, je le ferais, je suppose."

\- "Vivant, tu m'es bien plus précieux..."

\- "Arrête, je suis remplaçable."

\- "Je ne suis pas d'accord."

"_Tu n'es pas remplaçable pour moi_."

\- "Et toi alors, quelle mort voudrais-tu avoir ?"

Erwin réfléchit bien moins longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- "Je veux... mourir auprès des personnes qui me sont chères", prononça-t-il d'une voix lointaine. "Ne pas être seul... T'avoir, toi, et Mike, et Hanji, auprès de moi quand je rendrai mon dernier souffle..."

\- "Compte pas là-dessus, mon vieux."

Erwin arbora un air interloqué, ne sachant pas quoi comprendre de cette réponse.

\- "Pourquoi cela... ?" eut-il peur de demander.

\- "Parce qu'il est hors de question que tu meures avant moi."

Le major sentit des larmes lui picoter les yeux mais elles ne sortirent pas. Livaï se jeta presque sur lui et captura son visage dans ses mains.

\- "T'as compris, Erwin Smith ? Interdiction de mourir sans ma permission. Et comme je te la donnerai jamais, t'as plus qu'à vivre éternellement."

La naïveté de cette supplique toucha beaucoup le major blessé. Il serra Livaï dans ses bras.

\- "Je vais essayer, mais je ne te promets rien !" s'exclama-t-il, un rire dans la voix.

Livaï se dégagea en tempêtant pour la forme et se releva en époussetant ses vêtements. Erwin l'imita, et pendant un instant, il vacilla au bord du parapet. Le vide l'hypnotisa, le charmant d'un appel presque tentant... mais il se détourna de lui et se força à ne plus l'écouter. Quand il eut repris ses esprits, il découvrit que deux bras crispés enserraient sa taille et il sentit le visage de Livaï plaqué contre son dos. Il se retourna vers son subordonné.

\- "Livaï, je... ça va, tu peux..."

Il dégagea le front du caporal des mèches d'ébène qui y étaient collées.

\- "Tu as vraiment eu peur ?" s'étonna le major.

\- "Tu n'as pas ton dispositif, j'ai cru que t'allais tomber !" s'écria Livaï en attirant Erwin loin du bord.

\- "Tu as pensé que... je me précipiterais en bas ?"

En prononçant ces mots, il fit deux pas en arrière et sentit de nouveau la chute l'appeler, très proche, et la voix du vide ricaner de plus belle derrière lui.

\- "Toi non plus tu n'as ton dispositif..." nota Erwin. "Si je me laissais tomber en bas... tu sauterais avec moi pour tenter de me sauver ?"

Livaï le tira par le bras, légèrement paniqué.

\- "Hey ! Arrête avec tes bêtises ! Ca servirait à quoi qu'on meure tous les deux ?!"

\- "Tu as raison. Après tout, je suis remplaçable."

\- "N'importe quoi !"

Livaï ne pouvait accepter cette conclusion.

\- "Moi, je le suis, mais pas toi !" s'insurgea-t-il.

\- "Non, c'est faux. Je peux être remplacé, pas toi."

\- "Tu as fini avec ce petit jeu ?! Et éloigne-toi du bord !"

Erwin se décida enfin à prendre le large et le vent cessa de siffler à ses oreilles.

\- "Ecoute, cessons de nous poser ces questions, d'accord ?" proposa le major.

\- "Ouais, nous sommes tous les deux indispensables au bataillon."

\- "Toi... moi..."

\- "Nous deux, quoi."

\- "Nous deux, ensemble."

\- "C'est ce que je dis."

Erwin le prit dans ses bras et le caporal se laissa faire.

\- "Tant que nous serons ensemble, nous avons toutes les chances de mener le bataillon vers la victoire", susurra-t-il à l'oreille de Livaï.

\- "Heureux de voir que tu es redevenu toi-même."

Le major et le caporal, ces deux hommes vers lesquels convergeaient tant d'espérance, d'attente et de menaces, se chargèrent à nouveau du fardeau de leur dispositif de manoeuvre ; sans se plaindre, sans verser une larme, sans penser à vivre une autre vie. Combien de gens en ce bas monde pouvaient se vanter d'avoir trouvé un réel objectif à atteindre ? Combien de gens pouvaient se réjouir d'avoir découvert leur âme-soeur, et le savoir sans l'ombre d'un doute possible ?

Erwin et Livaï avaient tout cela pour eux, et c'était bien plus que tout ce qu'ils avaient espéré obtenir dans leur existence.

Ils quittèrent le Mur Rose, et le vent continua doucement à souffler là où deux anges s'étaient posés.


	8. Un fil invisible

**Un fil invisible**

Sous les arbres géants miroitait un étang tranquille, aux eaux bleues transparentes. Deux hommes s'y baignaient avec plaisir, insoucieux des yeux et oreilles indiscrètes. Mais après tout, il n'y avait plus personne à cette heure dans les parages.

Erwin Smith, chef d'escouade du bataillon d'exploration, nageait sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur la voûte forestière, quand son subordonné, Mike Zacharias, eut la bonne idée de le renverser sur le flanc. Emporté par la force de son ami, Erwin ne lutta pas contre elle et se retourna dans l'eau, attendant son heure pour une contre-attaque. Le visage sous la surface, il guetta le moment propice et saisit la jambe de Mike qui tomba à la renverse à son tour dans une grande gerbe d'eau pure.

Ils n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion de prendre du bon temps, aussi les deux amis ne boudaient pas leur plaisir. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du dernier élément de leur trio, qui était resté sur la rive, à les couver des yeux avec une certaine envie mêlée d'appréhension. Livaï, assis sur la berge avec ses bras autour des genoux, ouvrait ses petits yeux gris aussi grand qu'il le pouvait afin de ne pas perdre une seconde de ce qu'il voyait. Mais il n'était absolument pas décidé à les rejoindre.

Mike et Erwin avaient demandé plusieurs fois, presque supplié, qu'il se joigne à eux, mais Livaï avait invariablement refusé. Il s'était éloigné à un moment, mais avait fini par revenir pour observer ses deux camarades.

\- "Pourquoi il vient pas, le nain ?" s'interrogea Mike en faisant de la brasse.

\- "Il n'ose pas le dire mais il ne doit pas savoir nager."

\- "Ah oui, ça doit être ça. S'il venait, on lui apprendrait."

\- "Il a peut-être honte..."

Erwin savait instinctivement quand Livaï ne se sentait pas à l'aise et les ondes émotionnelles qui émanaient de son ami parvenaient jusqu'ici. Il flotta dans sa direction, agita le bras et lui demanda encore une fois de les rejoindre. Livaï se leva et épousseta son pantalon.

\- "Allez, viens avec nous, ce n'est pas si difficile, tu sais !"

\- "J'ai pas envie de me noyer !" répliqua Livaï en croisant les bras.

\- "Alors c'est bien ça ! Nager, ça s'apprend", répliqua Mike.

\- "J'ai pas envie !"

\- "Cela fait partie des aptitudes de base des soldats !" protesta Erwin.

\- "Fallait t'en inquiéter avant de me kidnapper !"

Mike se mit à rire à cette évocation, mais Erwin ne voulut pas lâcher l'affaire. Il nagea jusqu'à la rive et s'arrêta près des pieds de Livaï. Le petit brun s'écarta, trop conscient de ce que son chef serait capable de faire pour le forcer à obtempérer.

\- "T'approche pas ! Je te vois venir, hein !"

\- "Je ne vais pas te mettre à l'eau sans ton consentement..."

\- "Ce serait pas la première fois que tu ferais à ton idée."

\- "Pas aujourd'hui."

\- "Le gros Mike te suffit pas pour barboter ?"

\- "J'aimerais que tu viennes barboter aussi. Cela détend, c'est très agréable."

\- "Peuh... Je suis sûr qu'elle est dégueulasse, cette flotte..."

\- "C'est une des sources les plus pures du Royaume..."

\- "Plus maintenant que vous êtes dedans."

\- "Tu tiens absolument à faire ton grincheux toute la journée ?"

Livaï haussa les épaules. Erwin le fixait avec un air enfantin, les deux mains agrippées au rebord.

\- "Si tu ne veux pas te baigner, pourquoi restes-tu là ?" demanda Erwin.

\- "Pour vous surveiller."

\- "Si je me noie, tu ne pourras pas me sauver."

\- "Tu te noieras pas, tu sais nager."

\- "Tu ne veux vraiment pas apprendre ?"

\- "Ben..."

Erwin comprit qu'il avait gagné du terrain. Il se tourna vers Mike, qui profitait de la petite cascade qui sautillait sur les rochers en surplomb.

\- "Je vois, il t'intimide ?"

\- "Il se fout de moi quand j'arrive pas à faire quelque chose."

\- "Et s'il s'en va, tu essaieras ?"

\- "Mmh... _tcchh _!"

Erwin s'éloigna de son subordonné et revint vers Mike.

\- "Livaï est disposé à s'y coller si tu t'en vas. N'essaie pas de comprendre, tu sais comment il est..."

\- "Oh, t'inquiète pas, j'ai très bien compris...", siffla Mike.

Ce faisant, il jeta à Erwin un regard lourd de sens doublé d'un sourire narquois. Erwin se sentit un peu confus, mais ne perdit pas contenance.

\- "Si je peux lui apprendre, autant tenter le coup. Il n'acceptera peut-être plus jamais..."

\- "C'est bon, je m'en vais. Le nain a amené son caleçon ?"

\- "Je crois que oui, même s'il m'a affirmé avant de venir qu'il ne s'en servirait pas..."

\- "Tu parles, il attendait juste que tu te montres persuasif..."

Erwin sentit réellement le sang lui monter au visage cette fois. Mike se dirigea vers la berge, et extraya son grand corps musclé de l'eau. Il attrapa sa serviette et s'épongea le visage ; pendant qu'il se tamponnait les membres, il toisa son camarade encore habillé :

\- "Je m'en vais, tu vois ? Tu vas pouvoir te retrouver seul aux bons soins d'Erwin, j'espère que le cours sera... stimulant..."

Livaï fit une boule avec la serviette de son supérieur et la lança sur le grand blond. Mike l'évita sans peine, et ramassa ses affaires avant de disparaître dans les profondeurs du bois.

Ils étaient seuls à présent. Livaï se rendait bien compte qu'il allait devoir y aller. Il se pencha sur l'onde, scruta les profondeurs, à l'affût du moindre indice de saleté décelable ; mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : ce lac était tout à fait propre et il ne pourrait plus se raccrocher à ce prétexte.

Erwin faisait la planche en battant doucement des pieds et Livaï eut alors furieusement envie de le rejoindre. Mais une peur instinctive l'étreignit de nouveau. Il n'était pas réellement effrayé par l'eau, c'était la profondeur qu'il craignait. Il avait déjà eu des cauchemars où il se noyait dans une vaste étendue d'eau - il devait remercier les livres d'Erwin sur l'océan pour ça - et l'idée de se retrouver piégé au-dessus d'un abysse sans fond, avec pour seule alternative la noyade, le terrifiait.

"_Mais ce n'est pas l'océan_", se raisonna-t-il. "_Et Erwin est avec moi, il ne me laissera pas me noyer._.."

Il hésita encore un moment, mais quand Erwin lui fit de nouveau signe de loin, il décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'y aller. Il partit se cacher derrière un arbre pour enlever son uniforme et enfiler ce que les gens appelaient d'ordinaire un "caleçon de bain". Erwin le lui avait fait acheter lors de leur dernière sortie en ville et il avait ri en silence, car il n'envisageait pas de porter quelque chose d'aussi disgracieux. Mais une fois dedans, il dut admettre que le tissu était agréable et aéré. Il apprécia la fraicheur sur son torse nu et prit une grande inspiration avant de bouger.

Il resta sur le bord, puis s'assit afin de tremper ses pieds dans l'eau. Aussitôt, de minuscules poissons se pressèrent autour de ses orteils afin de les picorer, et il les retira précipitamment, un peu indécis sur le fait que ces créatures puissent les lui manger. Il lança à Erwin un regard d'impuissance, et se sentit affreusement bête.

Son chef vint vers lui à grandes brasses et dispersa les poissons. Erwin réalisa alors que la rive était assez surélevée par rapport au niveau de l'eau et qu'il était impossible d'y pénétrer progressivement. La pente était aussi assez abrupte et plongeait presque à pic. Anticipant la difficulté de son subordonné, il tendit les bras pour inviter Livaï à le rejoindre.

\- "Niaie pas peur, vas-y, je te rattrape !"

\- "J'ai pas peur !"

Livaï se pencha au-dessus de la surface pour atteindre les épaules d'Erwin et se laissa glisser dans l'eau avec précaution. Erwin le pressa contre lui et commença à s'éloigner du bord avec son précieux fardeau. Livaï se mit à geindre, en le mettant en garde, et s'accrocha à lui encore plus fermement.

\- "Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te lâcher. Tu as confiance en moi, non ?"

Livaï, les mains serrées autour de sa nuque, hocha la tête avec énergie, comme pour masquer sa peur. Il se cramponnait littéralement à lui et Erwin se sentit d'un coup investi d'une mission très importante, impliquant la vie de son ami. Il ne voulait pas que cela tourne au drame.

\- "C'est... profond ?" demanda Livaï en regardant vers le bas.

\- "Assez, je ne touche pas le fond moi-même."

Livaï le serra plus fort encore.

\- "Mais comment tu arrives à me porter aussi facilement ?!"

\- "Je nage. Dans l'eau, tu es bien plus léger, tu t'en es rendu compte ?"

Maintenant qu'Erwin le mentionnait, cette sensation de flottement si particulière le saisit soudainement. Comme s'il ne pesait plus rien. C'était... effrayant et exaltant en même temps ; très semblable au vol. Erwin les mena au milieu du plan d'eau et proposa à Livaï de le lâcher.

\- "Non, non ! Pas encore, attends !"

\- "Si tu veux apprendre à nager, il va falloir que tu me lâches..."

\- "J'y arriverai pas, je vais couler !"

\- "C'est très simple, il te suffit de battre des bras et tu resteras à la surface. Je suis juste à côté de toi..."

Il détacha les bras de Livaï de son cou, doucement et patiemment, laissant son ami s'habituer progressivement à se soutenir par lui-même dans l'élément liquide. Et aussitôt, comme mû par un réflexe, Livaï commença à battre des bras un peu maladroitement, en éclaboussant tout autour, dans le but évident de venir de nouveau s'accrocher à lui. Erwin le reprit dans ses bras et le coeur de Livaï contre sa poitrine battait fort.

Il ne comprenait que très partiellement la peur de son subordonné, car lui-même avait appris à nager tôt et avait toujours adoré l'eau ; qu'un adulte comme Livaï puisse éprouver cette terreur panique le surprenait beaucoup, mais il s'efforça de n'en rien laisser paraître. Il laissa donc Livaï reprendre ses esprits un moment en nageant pour eux deux.

Puis il eut une idée.

\- "Sers-toi de tes jambes. Fais comme si tu courais", proposa-t-il.

Toujours accroché à Erwin, Livaï battit des jambes comme il le lui conseillait et il testa alors la résistance de l'eau contre ses membres. Ses gestes étaient ralentis et à chaque mouvement, il sentait son corps remonter un peu à la surface. Petit à petit, le principe de la nage se fit plus clair pour lui. "_Si je bouge dans l'eau, je ne peux pas couler_." Cette compréhension le rassura un peu.

\- "Tu veux réessayer tout seul ?" demanda Erwin. "Bats des bras aussi, et tu pourras avancer comme moi, regarde."

Erwin se détacha de son ami - qui lâcha un hoquet de surprise - et s'éloigna de quelques mètres en arrière. Livaï bougea frénétiquement les membres dans tous les sens, et fit du surplace pendant quelques secondes. Mais en coordonnant ses mouvements comme le faisait son supérieur, il parvint à se diriger vaille que vaille vers lui. Il avait conscience de ne pas être aussi élégant et à l'aise que lui dans cet élément, mais son principal souci était de garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Quand il se trouva à moins d'un mètre de lui, Erwin tendit les bras et Livaï les attrapa avant de s'y blottir en urgence. Il le garda contre lui un moment, tournant lentement sur lui-même comme pour le bercer et lui faire comprendre la joie qu'on éprouvait au contact de l'eau. Petit à petit, Livaï se détendit contre lui, laissant ses jambes flotter librement dans le courant.

\- "C'est bien, Livaï, je suis fier de toi."

\- "Mmh...," répondit son subordonné, le visage pressé contre son cou.

\- "On recommence ?"

Erwin le lâcha de nouveau, nagea en arrière et presque aussitôt, Livaï le suivit en pataugeant. Ses mouvements n'étaient réellement pas gracieux et il se dit alors qu'il l'était bien davantage dans les airs.

Tandis qu'il songeait, il vit Livaï sursauter dans l'eau et se tourner dans tous les sens, paniqué.

\- "Y a un truc qui m'a touché ! C'était tout gluant !"

\- "Calme-toi, c'est sans doute un poisson ! Il ne va pas te manger !"

\- "Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?!" s'écria Livaï en se précipitant sur lui.

\- "Il n'y a pas ce genre de poissons par ici, ce n'est pas l'océan !"

\- "Toi et ton foutu océan !"

Livaï parvint à rejoindre son supérieur encore une fois et se noua purement et simplement autour de lui afin qu'il ne puisse plus s'en débarrasser. Erwin soupira en tapotant le dos de son subordonné :

\- "Tu t'en tires bien. Tu nages encore comme un petit chien, mais c'est pas mal, haha !"

\- "Arrête de te moquer ! Je veux sortir ! Y a des tas de trucs pas nets là-dessous !"

\- "Le fond du lac est très beau au contraire. Le contempler est un privilège."

\- "J'y tiens pas. Je veux pas plonger, hors de question."

\- "Il te suffit de retenir ta respiration, c'est facile. Tu sais le faire, non ?"

\- "Oui, mais ça m'intéresse pas de voir ces trucs gluants et dégueulasses !"

\- "Moi, je vais y aller. J'ai envie de voir ça."

\- "Arrête, me laisse pas comme ça !"

\- "Tu n'as qu'à me suivre. Tu n'as pas besoin de nager, juste de me tenir la main."

\- "Attends, attends, je suis pas prêt !"

Erwin lui laissa le temps de contrôler sa respiration.

\- "Si tu gardes les yeux ouverts, tu pourras peut-être voir quelque chose. C'est un monde secret... que nous ne sommes pas destinés à voir. Si tu sens que tu n'en peux plus, serre ma main et nous remontrons. Tu es prêt ?"

Livaï hocha la tête en serrant les lèvres. Il avait peur de se noyer, mais sa main bien serrée dans celle d'Erwin lui donnait du courage. Erwin compta trois secondes pendant lesquelles ils remplirent leurs poumons d'oxygène, puis ils s'immergèrent sous la surface ensemble.

Livaï ne vit rien dans un premier temps, à part un brouillard bleu et vert. Il sentit des formes le toucher dans ce flou intimidant mais il se retint d'ouvrir la bouche. Le contact de la main d'Erwin était son seul repère et il s'y fia totalement. Il cligna des yeux autant que possible et sa vision s'éclaircit un peu. Il ne voyait pas aussi bien qu'à l'air libre mais ce fut suffisant pour distinguer ce qui l'entourait.

Il apercevait des silhouettes fines et souples qui nageaient tout autour d'eux, des dos parés d'or et d'oranges flamboyants ; les corps écailleux les frôlaient sans peur et Erwin s'amusa même à les caresser au passage. Les poissons se dandinaient avec sérénité, passant à travers leurs cheveux et entre leurs jambes. Ce contact ne le dégoûtait plus car il voyait ce qui en était la cause. En plissant les yeux un peu plus, il discerna à peine le fond du lac, où d'autres myriades de créatures, aux couleurs encore plus incroyables, se prélassaient entre les rochers et les algues.

Mais il sentit son souffle manquer, et ses yeux picotaient. Il serra la main d'Erwin, qui lui répondit par le même geste, et ils battirent des jambes pour remonter à la surface ensemble. Ils jaillirent à l'air libre, soufflant, haletant, mais plutôt satisfaits de l'aventure.

Erwin apprit la brasse à Livaï et bientôt, il la maîtrisa sans trop de problème. Mais même ainsi, il ne perdait jamais l'occasion de venir s'accrocher à son supérieur, comme si un fil invisible le ramenait toujours à lui. Il serrait son cou entre ses bras et la main d'Erwin venait caresser sa tête avec douceur. Leurs deux corps enlacés filaient sur l'onde avec légèreté et le temps sembla s'arrêter sur le lac. Les rayons du soleil changèrent de direction, les ombres s'allongèrent de plus en plus, et les deux hommes restaient pourtant dans l'eau, ravis d'être ensemble et ne voulant pas faire cesser l'instant.

Quand Erwin exprima le souhait de sortir du lac, ce fut Livaï qui renâcla à suivre le mouvement. Son chef s'essuya avec sa serviette et il dut bien se résoudre à sortir lui aussi. Le retour soudain de la sensation de son poids l'écrasa brusquement et il vacilla un moment sur la rive. Il s'affala sur sa serviette mais ne voulut pas se sécher. Il préféra laisser l'eau s'évaporer à la brise du soir d'été.

Il s'allongea sur le ventre et laissa sa main vaguer dans l'eau du lac. Elle était tout à fait claire, limpide, il discernait le moindre caillou et la moindre brindille. Son bras apparaissait bizarrement déformé sous la surface, comme s'il était cassé, mais Livaï n'avait plus peur de l'eau ; c'était un milieu fascinant et si agréable...

Erwin se plaça à côté de lui, la tête sur ses bras, et Livaï lui envoya des gouttelettes sur le visage. Son supérieur lui immobilisa la main en la gardant près de sa bouche.

\- "Alors ? Verdict ?"

\- "C'était... intéressant", minimisa Livaï volontairement.

\- "Allons, je sais que tu t'es amusé."

Des taches de soleil parsemaient le corps sec d'Erwin, des mèches de cheveux humides blond foncé collaient à son front, et il paraissait très content de lui. Livaï ressentit alors le besoin de lui expliquer les choses :

\- "Je fais des cauchemars où je me noie...", souffla-t-il en fixant l'eau. "Ce sont les pires. J'ai l'impression de me faire aspirer..."

\- "Ne me dis pas que ce sont mes..."

\- "Si, je crois."

\- "Désolé, si j'avais su..."

\- "C''est pas de ta faute, tu as bien fait de me montrer tes livres. J'ai juste trop d'imagination, c'est tout."

\- "Tu imagines ce qui se trouve dans l'océan, sous la surface ? Ca doit être vraiment..."

\- "Aaah, arrête, tu me fous la trouille !"

Erwin porta la main de son subordonné à ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Livaï sentit une chaleur anormale monter le long de son bras et plongea leur deux mains dans l'eau en réaction. Le bras d'Erwin paraissait tout aussi déformé que le sien... Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent sous la surface, et pendant trois secondes, Livaï eut la curieuse impression que quelque chose s'était enroulé autour d'eux ; comme une espèce d'algue filasse rougeâtre. Il se pencha en avant mais après un nouveau coup d'oeil, il constata qu'il n'y avait rien du tout. Sans doute un effet d'optique ou un reflet bizarre.

Et pourtant, le sentiment que quelque chose liait leurs mains ensemble, comme un fil invisible, ténu mais puissant, continuait de persister. C'était une sensation physique tout à fait réelle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la ressentait, elle était toujours là, avec eux, autour d'eux, presque en permanence. Mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la voir à l'oeil nu. Voir une sensation, c'était si étrange...

Il avait depuis longtemps renoncé à s'expliquer ce sentiment, et comme il ne pouvait pas être sûr qu'Erwin l'avait perçu aussi, il se contenta de le savourer encore un moment, jusqu'à ce que le soir les chasse de cet endroit merveilleux.


	9. Des trucs d'hommes

_Un petit truc débile écrit tard le soir, mais ça fait du bien de se défouler ! XD_

_Le texte est surtout composé d'échanges de dialogues, un peu comme un sketch, afin de mettre en avant le côté comique et dynamique des scènes^^_

**DES TRUCS D'HOMMES**

Eren se tenait devant la porte du bureau du major Erwin et s'apprêtait à frapper avec discrétion, sa liasse de rapports à la main. Il se rendait bien compte de l'heure tardive mais Auruo l'avait chargé de remettre ces papiers au major en mains propres et il n'avait pas pu refuser. Il aurait préféré filer se mettre au lit mais la satisfaction du devoir accompli le ferait mieux dormir.

Ses doigts effleurèrent le bois verni quand une secousse sur son épaule le fit se retourner.

E - "Jean ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!"

J - "Et toi alors !? C'est l'heure du dodo pour les mioches !"

E - "File à l'écurie au lieu de dire des conneries ! Je dois remettre ces rapports au major Erwin ! Je suis pas n'importe qui, hein !"

J - "Tu parles ! Arrête de te faire mousser parce que t'es soudainement devenu intéressant !"

E - "Et toi, pourquoi t'es là ?"

J - "Parce que depuis que t'as obtenu la permission de plus croupir dans le sous-sol du QG, je dois me taper ta présence toutes les nuits. J'en dors plus ! Tu ronfles et lâches des caisses à tour de bras ! Ca peut plus durer !"

E - "Je lâche des caisses, moi ?! Ca va pas bien dans ta tête ?! Tu sais bien que c'est Bertholt qui a des gaz !"

J - "Va renifler tes draps et on en reparlera ! Je viens demander au major la permission de changer de dortoir pour plus te subir !"

E - "T'as pas fini tes gamineries ?! Y a des titans dehors qui veulent nous bouffer et toi..."

J - "On doit aussi en parler, de ça !... C'est à cause de toi tout ce mer..."

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement devant eux et les deux garçons se mirent au garde-à-vous, préparés à saluer le major Erwin. Mais ce fut le caporal Livaï qu'ils découvrirent devant eux. En chemise, un peu débraillé, comme soudainement tiré de son sommeil. Et le visage barré d'une expression de mécontentement... Les deux adolescents ne surent que dire devant cette apparition tout à fait inattendue.

L - "Pourquoi vous gueulez devant la porte, les mômes ? Vous devriez pas aller vous pieuter ?"

E - "C'est que... heu, hum... voilà, j'ai ces rapports pour le major..."

L - "File-moi ça, Jaeger, j'lui donnerai plus tard, il a autre chose à faire, là... Et toi, Kirschtein ?...

J - "Oh, euh... ah ! Ca peut attendre demain, sans l'ombre d'un doute !"

L - "Puisque c'est comme ça, bonsoir. Et plus un bruit ou j'vous envoie tous les deux aux cachots."

E & J - "Compris, caporal !"

La porte se referma vivement au nez des deux jeunes soldats qui restèrent deux minutes sur place sans rien dire. Puis, Jean se décida à murmurer :

J - "Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?...

E - "T'imagines ce que j'imagine ?..."

J - "J'espère que non, t'es tellement tordu..."

E - "T'as vu sa dégaine ?! Dans le bureau du major..."

J - "C'est qu'un bureau..."

E - "C'est aussi sa chambre !"

J - "Argh, tais-toi, me mets pas ces images mentales en tête !"

E - "Tu crois que c'est vrai, ces rumeurs qui courent sur eux ?"

J - "De quoi tu parles ?"

E - "Des trucs que j'ai lus dans les journaux...

J - "Par sainte Maria, tu lis quoi, comme journaux ?!"

E - "Et si on regardait par la serrure ?"

J - "Arrête ça, abruti !"

E - "Ah, on voit rien, la clef doit être dedans ! Et si on écoutait un peu ?"

J - "T'es malade ? Ils ont des yeux et des oreilles partout, ils vont nous choper !"

E - "J'veux savoir !"

J - "T'es vraiment qu'un pervers, ça nous regarde pas ce qu'ils font là-dedans !"

Mais Eren avait déjà l'oreille collée contre le mur du bureau.

E - "On entend rien... Ils doivent parler bas..."

J - "S'ils font que parler, ça me va ! Allez, on se tire !"

E - "Attends, encore un peu..."

...

De l'autre côté du mur, dans le bureau du major Erwin, un étrange rituel avait déjà commencé.

E - "Qui était-ce ?"

L - "Jaeger et Kirschtein. Encore en train d'se bouffer le nez."

E - "Aah, cette jeunesse est pleine d'énergie ! Nous devons nous faire trop vieux pour comprendre ces chamailleries..."

L - "Parle pour toi. Ils avaient l'air choqués. T'aurais peut-être dû aller ouvrir toi-même."

E - "Je ne pouvais pas, je devais chauffer cette merveille... Que crois-tu qu'ils aient pu penser ?"

L - "Ch'sais pas. Qu'on faisait des trucs d'hommes, je suppose. Nan, ils en sont pas encore à imaginer des choses de ce genre..."

E - "Tu les penses trop jeunes pour y arriver ?"

L - "Et comment ! Ils doivent même pas encore avoir de poils aux pattes."

Livaï prit place dans le canapé et retira son pantalon pour se retrouver en slip. Tout à fait à son aise, il regardait son supérieur besogner de son côté, affalé sur le divan, les jambes croisées. Il espérait une agréable soirée...

L - "C'est pas tout ça, Erwin, mais si on commençait ? Viens t'occuper d'moi."

E - "Tu es impatient ?"

L - "Un peu, ouais. Je voudrais tester ce nouveau truc que t'as trouvé à Mitras."

E - "C'est un de nos mécènes qui la fabrique."

L - "Ah ? Je savais pas que l'un de nos donateurs faisait "ça"... C'est d'la qualité, j'espère ?"

E - "Attends, je lis l'emballage... "_Pour une glisse parfaite, confort et plaisir garantis_." C'est très prisé chez les nobles, il paraît..."

L - "Génial. Au moins j'peux espérer que tu me feras pas mal ce soir..."

E - "Cela arrive si souvent ?"

L - "Et comment ! La dernière fois, c'est à peine si j'pouvais tenir debout ! J'ai dû inventer des bobards pour que Mike et la bigleuse se doutent de rien. Tu devrais apprendre à y aller mollo !"

E - "Désolé ! Je vais essayer d'être très doux cette fois..."

L - "T'as intérêt. Si tu foires, tu le paieras quand ce sera ton tour..."

E - "Oooh ! tu pourrais me faire très mal ?"

L - "Très. Applique-toi. Prépare bien ton truc."

E - "Je crois que ça y est, j'ai atteint la bonne consistance. Caporal, en position !"

Livaï s'allongea sur le divan et tendit sa jambe nue à Erwin, qui en posa le talon sur son épaule. Le major jaugea d'un coup d'oeil les poils noirs de longueur moyenne qui recouvraient la surface de peau que lui présentait son subordonné.

E - "Ils repoussent à une vitesse..."

L - "Pas d'commentaire, du concret, major."

E - "Ok, tu es prêt ? J'y vais !"

Erwin passa la spatule recouverte de cire chaude sur la jambe de Livaï et commença à compter les secondes...

...

_**AAAAAHAAAHAAAAAAAH ! PUTAIINN ERWIIIIIIIINN !**_

Eren et Jean sursautèrent en arrière, se prirent dans les bras et restèrent collés au mur, haletants, de l'autre côté du couloir.

J - "T'as entendu ça ?!"

E - "Bon dieu, entendre le caporal souffrir comme ça, c'est absolument terrifiant !"

J - "Ils font quoi, là ?!"

E - "Cherche pas à comprendre, c'était une mauvaise idée !"

J - "Evidemment, je te l'avais dit ! T'écoutes jamais ! Je vais faire des cauchemars pour le restant de mes jours maintenant !"

E - "Imagine qu'ils sont... qu'ils font..."

J - "Aaah, tais-toi, abruti ! Je préfère sentir tes pets foireux toutes les nuits plutôt que de penser à ça encore une seconde !"

E - "C'est pas moi, je te dis, c'est Bertholt !"

J - "Sûrement pas, tout ce qui est foireux, ça vient de toi ! J'me casse !"

E - "Espèce de lâche ! En plus tu m'accuses sans preuve !"

J - "Continue à couiner comme ça et je raconte à tout le monde que t'as espionné le major et le caporal pendant qu'ils faisaient des cochonneries !"

E - "T'étais là aussi, tête de cheval !"

J - "Tu m'as forcé à rester, gros naze !"

Le bruit d'un pas énervé se fit entendre dans le bureau, se dirigeant dangereusement vers la porte. Eren et Jean prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, unis dans l'effort face à l'adversité cette fois.


	10. Une question de confiance

_Réécriture du chapitre 410 des Chroniques de Livaï_

**UNE QUESTION DE CONFIANCE**

La nuit est déjà bien avancée mais tout ne dort pas encore dans le _Relais du Champ de Course_. Le bon Lothar Merten, honnête citoyen et propriétaire de l'auberge, est monté se coucher depuis une bonne demi-heure, après avoir accueilli et logé ses deux derniers clients de la journée. De prestigieux clients.

En haut de l'escalier étroit et grinçant, derrière la dernière porte à droite, se trouve une petite chambre douillette et meublée avec goût, à cette heure occupée. Des bruits d'éclaboussure se font entendre, ainsi que des bribes de conversations. Mais le bon Lothar Merten n'est pas du genre à écouter aux portes ; alors il est parti se mettre au lit.

Cependant, glissons-nous un moment par le trou de la serrure pour déterminer par nous-mêmes l'identité des occupants.

Sur la gauche, deux lits drapés de frais, auréolés de la lumière des bougies et d'une senteur de lavande. Assis sur l'un d'eux, un homme de haute taille, aux cheveux blonds, est en train de se défaire de sa veste et de desserrer le col de sa cravate. De l'autre côté, isolé par un paravent, un coin toilette où trône une baignoire de taille moyenne, remplie d'eau chaude, dans laquelle barbote un petit homme a l'air à la fois grognon et satisfait, un pain de savon dans la main. Qu'on ne s'y trompe pas, le caporal-chef Livaï - car c'est bien lui - est en fait plutôt content de sa fin de journée, au regard de ce qu'il a dû subir les heures précédentes ; entre les insultes des aristocrates hautains et les pièges de l'étiquette à éviter, Livaï a finalement récolté les honneurs de son supérieur, le major Erwin - l'homme qui lui tient compagnie de l'autre côté du paravent.

Pour l'heure, le caporal se frictionne doucement mais sûrement, bien décidé à décoller de sa peau les ordures qu'on lui a jetées. Il se sent déjà mieux et envisage même une bonne nuit de sommeil, ce qui ne lui est pas habituel. Il en oublie presque la présence d'Erwin et quand celui-ci se présente à côté du paravent en l'interpellant, le caporal sursaute presque dans la vasque. Il se tourne en fronçant les sourcils.

\- "Tu veux quelque chose ?"

\- "Je vais au lavabo me laver les cheveux, ça t'ennuie ?" se risqua Erwin.

\- "Là, maintenant ? Tu peux pas attendre une minute que j'finisse ?" grogna le caporal.

Livaï est du genre à passer beaucoup de choses au major mais les moments où il se trouve dans son bain sont toujours sacrés.

\- "Je sais que tu aimes y passer des heures, je ne peux pas attendre. Si je me couche avec, j'aurai une coupe de cheveux pas possible demain", argua Erwin, déterminé à ne pas céder de terrain.

\- "Tu veux dire qu'il en va d'l'honneur du bataillon d'exploration ? Ca veut dire que j'ai pas l'choix ?"

\- "Je crains que non", ponctua Erwin malicieusement en s'appuyant du coude sur le paravent, dans une posture très virile.

\- "Ok, vas-y, mais me r'garde pas, hein !"

\- "Comme si c'était la première fois que je te voyais nu !" s'esclaffa Erwin.

\- "C'est pas une raison ! La toilette, c'est privé !"

\- "Et les sanitaires des soldats alors ?"

\- "C'est pas pareil, quand on a pas l'choix... Et puis on y reste cinq minutes... Là, j'prends mon temps."

Erwin dépasse Livaï rapidement sans un regard sur la baignoire, et va se poster devant le miroir au-dessus du minuscule lavabo. Il se met à se frotter la tête avec un gant de toilette humide et Livaï observe avec des yeux ronds la crête de cheveux blonds se dresser soudainement sur la tête du major. Il ne peut s'empêcher de trouver ça ridicule mais aussi un peu... adorable dans un sens, ce qui le fait rougir à l'intérieur.

Erwin se redresse devant le miroir, regarde son reflet en agrippant les bords du lavabo et Livaï s'attend instinctivement à une autre demande.

\- "Livaï, il faut que je prenne mon bain ce soir car nous repartons à la première heure demain, alors s'il te plaît, accélère", prononce rapidement Erwin d'une seule traite.

Livaï se met à sourire de façon carnassière en faisant en sorte qu'Erwin puisse le voir dans le reflet.

\- "Pas question. Tu vas devoir m'sortir de force si tu veux qu'j'me dépêche. Ce bain est trop bon..."

\- "Je m'attendais à cette réponse. Dans ce cas..."

Le major commence alors à se déshabiller sous le regard éberlué de son subordonné, qui se recroqueville par réflexe comme si cela pouvait le protéger de ce qu'il allait immanquablement finir par contempler...

\- "On s'demande à quoi sert ce putain d'paravent, hein !?" s'indigne faussement Livaï en s'agrippant au rebord de la baignoire.

Mais la vision du sculptural postérieur d'Erwin, exposé sans gêne aucune, coupe le reste de sa répartie. Les poings sur les hanches, toujours de dos, le major se met alors à articuler lentement :

\- "Tu es dans cette baignoire depuis une heure, Livaï. Il faut savoir partager. Je veux me laver moi aussi et tu ne vas pas m'en empêcher. Soit tu sors de là, soit je m'y glisse avec toi."

\- "T'es pas cap !"

\- "Ne me défie pas."

\- "Y a pas assez d'place !"

\- "Il y en a bien assez."

\- "J'te dis qu'non !"

\- "Livaï, c'est à toi de choisir. Je compte jusqu'à trois..."

\- "Hééé, stop ! J'bouge pas d'là !"

\- "Un...

Acculé, Livaï ne veut malgré tout pas perdre la fess... euh, la face. Il ne laissera pas Erwin - non, même pas lui - le chasser de cette baignoire. Il jauge un instant la réelle capacité volumétrique de la vasque du regard, puis ses yeux s'arrêtent de nouveau sur la chair exposée du major, et le rouge lui monte réellement aux joues. Après tout, puisqu'Erwin lui force la main...

\- "Deux..."

\- "Ok, ok, on tiendra à deux... J'veux dire, à deux ensemble, là-dedans", se rendit Livaï. "Si ça craque, tu prends sur toi, hein ?"

\- "Elle ne craquera pas. Fais-moi de la place."

Erwin se tourne sur le côté, enjambe le rebord, tandis que Livaï se tasse dans un coin du mieux possible. Ce n'est pas une mince affaire de tenir dans une baignoire de cette taille avec le grand corps d'Erwin à l'autre bout. Le major finit par s'immerger, en balançant de l'eau un peu partout sous les protestations de Livaï, un gant de toilette dans une main, la bouteille de lotion dans l'autre.

\- "Tu fais quoi, là ?" l'interroge Livaï.

\- "Je rajoute de la mousse dans cette eau."

Il renverse la bouteille, le liquide rose s'en égoutte, et Erwin se met à siffloter en se frictionnant gaiement les bras, insoucieux du regard furibond de son subordonné.

\- "Si tu as fini de te laver, pourquoi tu ne sors pas ?"

\- "J'avais pas fini, j'prenais juste mon temps", grince Livaï.

\- "Ne te gêne surtout pas pour moi !"

\- "J'peux pas étendre mes jambes, tu prends toute la place !"

\- "Passe-les par-dessus le rebord et je te les frotterai."

\- "Hein ? T'es pas sérieux ?!"

\- "Allez, caporal, en position !"

Comme galvanisé par la dernière phrase d'Erwin, Livaï déplie ses membres et les pose sur les rebords de chaque côté de la baignoire. Puis il jette son gant à Erwin, qui se met à étriller sa peau avec vigueur, tant que Livaï se doit de protester.

\- "Eh, mollo ! Tu veux m'arracher la peau ou quoi ?!"

\- "Désolé", répond Erwin en s'y prenant plus doucement. "Mais je suis si satisfait de notre journée et des résultats obtenus que je me sens plein d'énergie !"

\- "Pas moi. J'veux plus vivre ça, hein. T'as compris ? Plus jamais."

\- "Promis. C'était très courageux de ta part de m'accompagner."

\- "Si ça a pu être utile au bataillon..."

\- "Et comment ! Nous avons récolté assez de dons pour financer quelques expéditions de moyenne envergure", continue Erwin en cessant de frictionner les jambes de Livaï. "Nous pourrons peut-être même financer un matériel plus performant, et l'achat de chevaux plus jeunes..."

\- "Continue... j'veux dire, avec le gant... c'est agréable...", murmure Livaï, se laissant couler au fond de la baignoire de plaisir.

Erwin reprend son mouvement de va-et-vient sur sa peau et le caporal en soupire d'aise. La sensation est apaisante, et il sent presque le sommeil le gagner. Le gant se fraie alors un chemin entre ses doigts de pieds, et le chatouillement le fait bondir.

\- "Eeeh, c'est sensible par là !"

\- "Tu es chatouilleux des pieds ? Désolé, mais il devait y avoir de la crasse là-dedans."

\- "Sûrement pas !"

\- "Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça", annonce Erwin en carrant à son tour ses jambes de chaque côté de la vasque. "Tu dois me rendre la pareille, maintenant."

\- "Tu veux que je nettoie tes grands panards ?"

\- "C'est un échange de bons procédés."

\- "Moi, tu sais, les conventions sociales..."

Mais Erwin lui balance son pied devant le nez, attendant une réaction. Livaï soupire en levant les yeux au ciel et attrape au vol le gant qu'Erwin lui envoie.

\- "Tu l'auras voulu. Il va m'falloir d'la force pour gérer ça. T'es prêt ?"

Livaï se met à genoux dans la vasque et frictionne la jambe d'Erwin, qui se met à glousser sous l'assaut des frottements frénétiques, mais qui lui donnent davantage la sensation de chatouillement. Le major se tord de rire à tel point que Livaï finit par cesser, vexé. Il envoie une giclée d'eau dans la figure de son supérieur pour faire bonne mesure, se rassoit dans la vasque et se remet alors à se frotter les bras et le cou.

\- "C'est bon, on est quitte ?" demande Livaï sans le regarder.

\- "Oui, finissons calmement, veux-tu ?"

Ils restent alors là, les jambes à l'air, à se regarder longuement en silence, tandis que les déboires de la journée se mêlent à l'eau qui a perdu sa couleur rose originelle. Erwin se lève le premier, ne cachant rien à Livaï de sa nudité, et se drape dans une serviette. Le caporal attend que son supérieur soit passé dans la chambre avant de faire de même. Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi la vue du corps nu d'Erwin l'intimide autant ; peut-être est-ce parce qu'il attache tant d'importance à son existence, que ce corps symbolise et renferme beaucoup de choses auxquelles il a dédié sa vie en restant dans le bataillon. Peut-être le voit-il comme un surhomme que rien ne peut ébranler, et que la vision de cette enveloppe de chair toute humaine le ramène à chaque fois à des considérations plus terre à terre ; comme s'il devait réévaluer à chaque fois ses sentiments pour Erwin, pour le soldat qu'il est, à l'aune de l'homme qu'il est aussi.

Mais cela n'a rien de désagréable... Il lui semble découvrir régulièrement de nouvelles facettes d'Erwin Smith et il se plait à penser que personne d'autre ne peut y arriver. Erwin ne baisse que rarement sa garde, seulement en compagnie de ses proches subordonnés. Livaï comprend cette attitude car il adopte la même par instinct de survie. Il lui arrive de se demander ce qui a pu motiver chez Erwin, dans son passé, le déclenchement de ce réflexe d'auto-défense. Livaï peut-il attendre plus que de voir son supérieur complètement nu et pourtant insouciant en sa présence ? C'est une marque de confiance absolue.

Livaï a pourtant encore du mal à se montrer si confiant en Erwin. Son intimité lui semble un bastion imprenable et il ne peut se résoudre à la bazarder ainsi. C'est pour cette raison qu'il fait en sorte qu'Erwin en voit le moins possible, en tout cas pas ce qui se trouve en dessous de son nombril. Bien sûr, il est déjà arrivé qu'il se dévoile, notamment en expédition, où la promiscuité est presque impossible à éviter, mais il n'a pas encore le passé militaire de ses camarades. Eux ont été habitués tôt à laisser de côté leur pudeur.

Mais Erwin le sécurise d'une certaine manière. Il pose sur lui un regard si vertueux et respectueux, a priori dénué de toute pensée déplacée, que Livaï en vient souvent à se trouver ridicule de se préserver ainsi face à lui. Avec lui, les rapports sont globalement faciles même s'il soupçonne Erwin de toujours vouloir y mettre les formes ; comme si Livaï continuait de garder pour lui une part d'imprévisibilité dont il voulait se protéger. Cela rendait leurs rapports très... stimulants, et toujours intéressants.

Les deux hommes se glissent dans leur lit respectifs, nus mais propres, et l'odeur de fleur les rend somnolents. Ils n'éteignent pas les bougies tout de suite et se regardent un moment, tournés sur le côté, se rendant compte que c'est la première fois qu'ils dorment dans la même chambre, dans un vrai lit. L'ambiance est très différente de celle des expéditions et des casernes... et Erwin ne semble pas pressé de s'endormir.

\- "Tu n'auras pas froid, Livaï ?" demande-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- "Non, non... La couverture est bien chaude..."

\- "Tu pourrais avoir encore plus chaud si..."

Erwin s'interrompt et Livaï sent son coeur battre très vite soudainement. Il sait au fond de lui que cela a un lien avec le fait qu'il refuse qu'Erwin puisse le voir nu dans un environnement si peu formel, si... intime. Il a peut-être peur de ce qui pourrait se passer... Peur, vraiment ? C'est autre chose que de la peur. De la gêne ? De la timidité ? Cela ne lui ressemble pourtant pas. Mais l'idée de sentir la peau nue d'Erwin contre la sienne le tétanise si complètement qu'il doit fermer les yeux un instant pour ne pas laisser voir son trouble sur son visage.

Alors il renonce à comprendre pour le moment et laisse ses yeux se noyer dans ceux d'Erwin. Le sommeil le gagne, quand tout doucement, la voix du major lui parvient de nouveau :

\- "Si tu as froid, tu sais quoi faire..."

\- "Dors au lieu de dire des bêtises, Erwin..."

Ils soufflent chacun leur bougie et l'obscurité les saisit. Livaï perçoit la respiration lente d'Erwin, mais ce n'est pas celle d'un dormeur. Livaï l'imagine les yeux ouverts dans le noir, fixant le plafond et échafaudant de nouveaux plans de reconquête du Mur Maria. Cet homme si extraordinaire qu'il a la chance de côtoyer tous les jours, à ses risques et périls... Il n'avait pas fait confiance ainsi à quelqu'un depuis très longtemps ; depuis jamais peut-être... Ce serait si agréable de se laisser aller avec lui, de ne plus penser à rien, de le laisser décider de tout...

De déterminer jusqu'où cette confiance peut les mener...

Livaï frissonne tout à coup.

\- "Si ta proposition tient toujours...", murmure-t-il.

Le doux froissement du drap de Livaï tombant sur le sol fait sourire le major.


	11. Nul besoin de mots

**NUL BESOIN DE MOTS...**

Erwin Smith s'était débarrassé de son dispositif de manoeuvre depuis déjà une bonne heure mais c'était comme si les lanières de cuir lui enserraient toujours le corps, lui comprimaient les muscles, pénétraient même ses organes... Il se sentait toujours comme un demi-homme à chaque retour d'expédition, quand il devait redéposer les deux pieds sur terre et laisser sa tête se remplir de préoccupations plus quotidiennes.

Las, la chair endolorie et l'esprit surmené, il alla s'assoir à son bureau afin de régler les formalités indispensables. Il n'était pas encore habitué à ses nouveaux quartiers, dans l'ancien QG du bataillon de Karanes remis presque à neuf. Il vit, comme s'il s'était trouvé sur place, les hommes de Livaï nettoyant chaque recoin sous les ordres du caporal, afin de s'assurer que la pièce soit digne de lui... Il crut même voir la jeune Petra Rale disposer des fleurs fraîches dans un vase près de son lit... Il tourna la tête et aperçut les fleurs, à présent fanées... Triste allégorie de ce qui était arrivé à la jeune femme...

Oui, il n'était pas encore habitué à ces lieux ; mais ce n'était pas un problème. Son problème actuel était de devoir annoncer aux familles des sacrifiés la tragique nouvelle. Cette habitude-là, il avait peur de la prendre ; de le faire si machinalement, sans plus y penser, que cela deviendrait un automatisme. Mais en même temps, ce serait peut-être la seule manière pour lui de continuer à faire son travail. S'y habituer... se taire, garder la tête haute, rester froid, faire bonne figure... N'était-ce pas ce qu'on attendait de lui ?

Parfois il se le demandait. Il se souvenait des mots prononcés en sa présence par ces deux nouvelles recrues qui ne s'étaient pas gênées pour le qualifier de monstre inhumain et sans coeur. Livaï était venu l'appuyer, prenant une partie de ces insultes sur ses propres épaules, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ceci lui était malgré tout adressé, à lui. Livaï ne faisait qu'obéir à ses ordres, et c'était pour cette raison que certains avaient une si mauvaise idée de lui. Si seulement ils savaient à quel point Livaï chérissait chaque vie, à quel point il était meilleur que lui...

Il prit une feuille de parchemin et commença la première missive de condoléances. Il savait qu'il la recopierai des dizaines de fois, et même s'il avait quelque chose de particulier à dire sur chaque soldat tombé, il ne pouvait perdre de temps à trop personnaliser. Il se souvenait de leurs noms, de leurs visages... Ils iraient rejoindre ceux qui le poursuivaient déjà dans ses cauchemars.

Il écrivit ainsi trois lettres avant de s'arrêter pour se masser les paupières. Les cris, les invectives, les bouches tordues de haine, les mains crispées en poings... Ils n'avaient évité les pierres que de peu cette fois. Il ressentait encore toutes ces ondes négatives l'attaquer, le regard, le visage figés de Livaï quand le père de Petra Rale était venu lui parler... Il ne lui avait rien dit de leur discussion ; Erwin l'avait envoyé dans ses quartiers au plus vite, dépêché un médecin auprès de lui et aux dernières nouvelles il était cloué au lit par obligation. Erwin sourit amèrement en se disant qu'ils n'auraient pas leur dîner en tête à tête cette fois. Cela se faisait de plus en plus rare, Erwin n'ayant aucun appétit quand les expéditions se passaient mal.

Ils avait certes appris des choses cruciales sur leurs ennemis, mais le nombre de victimes avait excédé ses estimations, et cela le tourmentait. Il ne remettait que très rarement en question ses aptitudes à commander - même s'il était nécessaire de le faire pour garder la tête sur les épaules -, mais ces jours-ci, cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. En voyant la cohorte de survivants éclopés passer la porte de Trost, les citoyens avaient sûrement dû se demander ce qu'un incapable comme lui faisait encore à ce poste... Et maintenant, cette question était la sienne.

Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi tout le monde le suivait-il ? Cette nouvelle crise n'était-elle pas trop difficile à gérer pour lui ? Devait-il abandonner l'humanité et ses propres ambitions pour le bien de tout le monde ? Passer la main ? Lui qui s'était toujours dit qu'il ferait mieux que Keith, il se demandait aujourd'hui s'il n'avait pas été trop orgueilleux...

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le canapé dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'y laissa tomber, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et son menton dans ses mains. Il voulait être seul avec lui-même mais quelque chose lui chuchotait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il lui faudrait attendre le lendemain pour oser se montrer de nouveau à ses troupes et jauger leur motivation. Pour l'instant, c'était la sienne qui faisait défaut, et il ne cessait de se sermonner.

"_Quelqu'un doit faire ce travail_", "_personne ne peut le faire mieux que toi_", "_qu'importe ce qu'ils pensent, garde le cap_"... Chacune de ces injonctions mentales rendaient son bolo plus lourd, et il était à présent presque courbé en deux quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit doucement, presque sans bruit.

Erwin releva brusquement la tête, reprit contenance, jeta un oeil sur celui qui s'introduisait ainsi dans son intimité et s'apprêta même à le renvoyer. Mais quand il vit de qui il s'agissait, il n'en fit rien, et prit un ton faussement indigné pour lui lancer :

\- "Tu n'es pas censé quitter ta chambre, tu sais ? Les médecins ont dit..."

\- "Tu n'as qu'à me renvoyer alors", rétorqua le visiteur.

...

Le caporal Livaï se tenait à la porte, le pied bandé, l'air soucieux. Il portait encore sa veste et sa chemise, mais arborait un pantalon civil, plus commode pour les soins qu'il avait dû recevoir. Il s'était longtemps demandé s'il devait aller rejoindre son supérieur pour l'aider dans ses tâches post-expédition, comme à son habitude. Il remarqua alors qu'aucun dîner n'était préparé - il s'en était douté - mais que le bureau d'Erwin était constellé de papiers. Il avait déjà commencé, sans lui. Livaï pensait confusément que comme tous les membres de son escouade étaient décédés cette fois, il se devait au moins d'écrire lui-même les lettres à leurs familles... accompagnées des écussons qu'il avait pu conserver, ultimes souvenirs des héros tombés ; les explorateurs avaient été obligés de se débarrasser des corps pour échapper aux titans...

Il n'avait pas encore pleinement réalisé qu'ils n'étaient plus là même si cela faisait son chemin dans son esprit, lentement. Il était habitué à perdre des camarades, mais ici il s'agissait de ses subordonnés directs, dont il avait la charge, et dont il devait assumer, du moins le croyait-il, la protection, dans une certaine mesure. Il avait failli à sa tâche. Le choix d'options avait été mince à ce moment-là, et il ne savait pas encore s'il avait choisi la bonne.

Avait-il trop tardé à se ravitailler ? Il ne semblait pourtant pas avoir perdu de temps. Ses hommes étaient morts depuis déjà pas mal de temps quand il était arrivé sur les lieux. Aurait-il même pu les sauver ? Cette incertitude le tuait à chaque fois...

Mais il devina ce soir que quelqu'un en souffrait peut-être encore plus que lui.

Il n'avait que très rarement surpris Erwin en position de faiblesse ; il faisait toujours en sorte que personne ne voit jamais ces moments-là. Mais Livaï remarquait quand même quand il n'allait pas bien. Il n'en parlait jamais, n'y faisait jamais allusion, mais cela le blessait quand Erwin perdait courage ou confiance. C'était comme si une partie très profonde de sa propre personnalité se fissurait... Il s'en voulait parfois de placer tant de ses attentes, de ses espoirs sur le dos d'Erwin, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il fallait qu'Erwin aille bien, qu'il garde confiance, sinon lui-même, Livaï, serait perdu...

Il ne lança pas un mot de plus à son supérieur - qui ne le renvoya pas dans sa chambre - et claudiqua vers le bureau. Il nota que les lettres qu'il avait déjà écrites étaient celles de ses subordonnés. Il avait pensé à eux en premier et cela le toucha plus qu'il ne l'imaginait. Mais il resta stoïque et synthétique.

\- "J'peux m'occuper de celles-là moi-même, tu sais...", souffla-t-il à la silhouette de dos. "J'ai vu l'père de Petra déjà... J'ai pas pu lui dire mais, il vaut mieux qu'ce soit..."

\- "... Toi qui lui parle de sa fille", compléta Erwin. "Tu as raison. Tu es le mieux placé pour trouver les mots justes pour tes soldats..."

\- "Ce s'rait pas la première fois qu'je m'y collerai, tu sais... J'en ai déjà perdus..."

Mais Livaï se sentit illégitime de se plaindre sans en avoir l'air. Il n'avait finalement perdu que peu de soldats sous ses ordres directs ; Erwin, lui, en tant que major, était responsable de toutes les morts dans son régiment. Ils ne se situaient pas tout à fait sur la même ligne. Cette ligne continuerait de les séparer toujours, même si Livaï faisait toujours en sorte de la franchir dès que c'était possible.

Devait-il la franchir ce soir ? Le visage décomposé qu'Erwin essayait de lui cacher en lui tournant ostensiblement le dos ne lui avait pas échappé. "_Il est encore en train de tout prendre sur lui, comme si on était pas une équipe. J'aime pas quand il fait ça. Il peut pas m'laisser à l'écart..._"

Il boita jusqu'au canapé et resta debout face à Erwin, de nouveau le visage baissé dans ses mains, attendant qu'il le regarde franchement. Il avait évité son regard depuis leur retour et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Alors il trouva la seule phrase capable de le ramener à lui, de le laisser franchir cette ligne tendue entre eux par le major harassé :

\- "Rien n'est de ta faute".

Erwin leva le visage vers lui et c'était comme s'il voyait les sillons creusés sur ses joues au fil des années par des larmes innombrables mais toujours invisibles. N'importe qui aurait pu le trouver pitoyable en cet instant, mais pas Livaï. Il le lui dirait sans doute plus tard, quand Erwin irait mieux, à quel point il avait paru pitoyable ; c'était presque un jeu entre eux, comme une espèce de formule magique signifiant "_je sais que t'es crevé et que t'en as marre, mais tu vas remonter la pente, parce que t'es le meilleur_". C'était sa façon bien à lui de dire à Erwin à quel point son existence était irremplaçable pour lui.

Les deux hommes se tenaient immobiles face à face, Erwin assis, le visage levé, et Livaï debout, une jambe légèrement fléchie, la tête penchée. Ils communiquèrent un instant par leur regard fixe, le major et son subordonné, abîmés dans une même tristesse mais impossible à verbaliser. Alors Erwin ouvrit les bras, s'empara du corps du caporal et le pressa contre lui.

Livaï le laissa faire, ressentant chaque angle du visage du major contre son ventre. Ses grandes mains enserraient sa taille, malaxaient le tissu de sa chemise lentement, comme s'il voulait s'imprégner de l'essence même de Livaï. Le caporal caressa les cheveux du major avec une tendresse très inhabituelle, serra sa nuque tout contre lui, et le souffle d'Erwin transperça la fibre de ses vêtements, réchauffant sa chair meurtrie... Il y avait comme un sanglot contenu dans cette étreinte, en même temps que le désir de quelque chose de bien plus intime et personnel...

Erwin releva son visage vers lui et Livaï contempla sur ses traits le sourire le plus triste du monde. Il garda les lèvres serrées, ne voulant pas empêcher Erwin de s'épancher à sa guise. Mais le major ne lui dit qu'une seule chose :

\- "Juste quelques minutes, encore..."

"_Je sais... Vas-y, te retiens pas..._"

Les mains d'Erwin remontèrent le long de son dos, massant légèrement ses omoplates et Livaï se pencha sur lui pour l'enlacer franchement cette fois, insoucieux de qui pourrait passer le seuil de la pièce et les surprendre dans cette position compromettante. Mais ils s'en moquaient tout deux, car pour eux elle n'avait rien de compromettant. C'était leur manière bien à eux de s'exprimer sans mots. La seule qui puisse être efficace à cet instant précis.

Livaï respira l'odeur de la chevelure dorée, familière, laissa ses lèvres descendre jusqu'au front haut légèrement humide, les y abandonna un moment, indécis... Quand il sentit la bouche d'Erwin imprimer sur son cou un baiser fiévreux, mais hésitant, une conscience aigüe de ce qui pouvait se passer maintenant, peut-être, s'empara de lui et se transforma en perspective à la fois alléchante et terrifiante. Il leva le menton afin de laisser le champ libre au major, regarda le plafond un moment et ferma les yeux. Le bouton supérieur de sa chemise sauta... Il sentit ses tétons se durcir malgré lui...

Livaï était prêt à laisser Erwin aller plus loin, à le laisser passer ses mains sous ses vêtements, le coucher sur le divan, toucher des parties de son corps que personne n'avait touchées depuis des années, à le laisser raviver sa flamme à la sienne si c'était nécessaire ; même si cela l'effrayait pour une raison obscure. Il voulait qu'Erwin retrouve vite son feu, sa maîtrise, sa propre estime, afin que lui, Livaï, puisse de nouveau s'en nourrir. La façon dont il se sentait lié à Erwin le sidérait parfois mais il savait aussi qu'il en avait besoin ; que si c'était nécessaire, il en passerait par cette méthode. Qu'elle ne serait pas un gros sacrifice... même pas un sacrifice du tout... peut-être même un plaisir coupable et inavouable... Il se surprit à penser à tout ceci comme à un genre de cérémonie, de rituel sacré qui leur serait propre, à eux seuls, et que personne d'autre ne serait capable de comprendre.

"_Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas ce qui t'appartient ? Si cela peut te permettre d'aller mieux, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux de moi... Tu sens que je suis avec toi, que rien ne pourra me séparer de toi, même la mort ?_"

Mais le major ne sembla pas prêt à aller aussi loin. Sa chaleur quitta le cou et le torse de Livaï, et il repoussa alors gentiment son caporal en arrière. Il resta assis encore quelques secondes, puis se leva sans vaciller, ferme sur ses jambes, dominant de nouveau Livaï de toute sa taille. Le caporal remarqua que quelque chose était revenu habiter Erwin, quelque chose qui l'avait quitté pendant un petit moment mais sans trop s'éloigner. Il percevait confusément que c'était une des choses qu'il aimait et admirait le plus en lui. Il reprit lui-même ses esprits, tâta son front en sueur, referma les pans de sa chemise froissée en hâte, désireux d'effacer les traces de ce qui venait de se produire... ou avait failli se produire.

L'intimité entre eux passée, Erwin rajusta sa mise à son tour, recoiffa ses cheveux en arrière et revint vers son bureau. Livaï voulut l'y accompagner en boitillant mais Erwin lui opposa un refus clair.

\- "Je vais me charger de ces lettres, c'est mon rôle de le faire. Mais je te laisse la tâche d'écrire celle de tes soldats."

\- "J'peux l'faire ici...", proposa Livaï, peu pressé de laisser son major de nouveau seul avec lui-même.

\- "Hors de question. Tu vas retourner t'allonger et je vais te faire amener un écritoire et du thé. Tu n'auras pas besoin de t'assoir car cette position prolongée n'est pas bonne pour ta jambe."

Livaï ne répliqua pas, et Erwin s'empara de sa plume pour commencer à noircir une autre page.

\- "T'es sûr que...", commença Livaï.

\- "Oui. Je vais bien, merci... J'ai besoin que tu gardes la forme, Livaï, alors obéis-moi sans discuter."

Comme si ce qui s'était passé n'avait été qu'une illusion, Erwin avait reprit sa morgue habituelle, qu'il n'adoptait en sa présence que lorsqu'il était occupé à des choses importantes et n'avait pas de temps à lui consacrer. Mais Livaï s'en félicitait ; après tout, il l'avait remis sur pieds, sans avoir à user de remède désagréable pour l'un ou l'autre.

Le visage d'Erwin avait laissé une marque de feu sur son corps. Il pouvait se contenter de ça. Alors il le salua comme un bon soldat et se retira lentement vers la porte.

\- "A tes ordres, major."

Il se dirigea vers la sortie mais avant de refermer derrière lui, un dernier caprice se mit à tambouriner contre sa poitrine. "_Tcchh, c'est trop bête d'en rester là_... _J'vais pas t'laisser t'en tirer comme ça_." Il se retourna une dernière fois avant de disparaître et prononça une des choses les plus folles qu'il ait jamais dites à son supérieur :

\- "Si t'as encore besoin d'un câlin, tu sais où m'trouver."

Il se mit à marcher dans le couloir, à son rythme, très satisfait de lui, en imaginant le major, assis dans son fauteuil, la plume en l'air, rougissant sans aucun doute jusqu'aux oreilles.


End file.
